A Black and White Story
by Nymphadora Natsumi
Summary: SiriusXOC...


A Black and White Story

Timeline : Marauder's Era

Rating : T

Pairing : SiriusXOC

Disclaimer : Nyaris semuanya punya JK Rowling

* * *

Udara dingin yang membekukan tulang mulai menerpa dinding kastil Hogwarts. Seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut hitam merapatkan mantelnya dan merapikan syalnya sebelum keluar dari gerbang Hogwarts. Dia menjulurkan kepalanya di antara murid-murid yang juga akan pergi ke Hogsmeade, mencari-cari sesuatu. Setelah beberapa saat mencari, akhirnya dia menemukan tiga orang yang dia cari. Seorang pemuda berkacamata dengan rambut berantakan, seorang pemuda yang membawa tas berisi buku-buku berat, dan seorang pemuda bertubuh pendek dengan wajah mirip tikus yang sedang mendengarkan lelucon dari pemuda berkacamata itu dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

"Prongs, Moony, Wormtail, kalian kemana saja?" tanya Sirius ketus ketika jarak mereka tinggal beberapa meter. "Ngapain kalian berdiri di sini kayak orang bego?"

James mencibir, "menurutku kau yang lebih terlihat bego ketika sedang mencari kami tadi," dia nyengir lebar, membuat Sirius menjitak kepalanya. Mereka tertawa-tawa dan mulai berjalan menuju Hogsmeade.

"Apa kita akan ke Honeydukes nanti?" tanya Peter tiba-tiba.

Ketiga sahabatnya itu serentak menoleh ke Peter dengan wajah yang tidak bisa di jelaskan.

"Er—yeah, tentu saja, itu ada di jadwal kita, kan? Kau lupa?" tanya Remus.

Peter menggeleng dan bergumam dengan wajah merona, "cuma memastikan. Soalnya kemarin aku mendengar Shirley mengajak Evans ke sana."

Mendengar nama orang yang sangat disukainya disebut-sebut, James langsung mengacak rambutnya dan terkekeh. "Oh, mungkin Evans mau memberiku hadiah Natal."

"Jangan bermimpi, Prongs," gumam Sirius jahil. "Aku mengajakmu taruhan tiga Galleon dia tidak akan memberimu apapun."

James menimbang-nimbang. "Menjadikan Evans taruhan bukan hal yang baik, apalagi aku ini Prefek dan calon pacarnya, tapi taruhan itu cukup menggodaku—jika aku kalah… tapi aku pasti menang dan… Oke, aku setuju, tiga Galleon plus lima botol Butterbeer sehari selama seminggu."

"Setuju. Remus, Peter, kau mau ikut?" tanya Sirius.

Remus menggeleng. "Sepertinya asik, tapi aku tidak punya tiga Galleon dan lima botol Butterbeer itu berarti harus menyelinap ke dapur. Aku tidak ikut."

"Aku takut kalah, jadi kalian saja," gumam Peter.

"Ayolah, Remus, kau tidak perlu membayar tiga Galleon ataupun lima botol Butterbeer. Cukup perlihatkan tugasmu selama seminggu saja, oke?" bujuk James.

"Tidak. Tugas itu lebih mahal daripada tiga Galleon."

"Dasar pelit," gerutu Sirius. "Kalau begitu, kita berdua saja, Prongs. Siapkan saja tiga Galleonmu."

"Ha, ha, ha," James tertawa dibuat-buat. Setelah sampai di Hogsmeade, mereka langsung menuju Zonko's Joke Shop untuk mengisi supply Bom Kotoran mereka yang nyaris kosong dan beberapa barang yang pasti akan membuat Filch dan McGonagall mendengus marah dan mendetensi mereka.

"Pena Bulu Koreksi-Sendiri? Kau yakin mau beli ini, Wormy?" tanya Sirius heran. "Memangnya benda seperti itu ada gunanya?"

Peter mengangguk, dia membaca tulisan yang tertempel di rak yang memuat . "Mereka bisa di pakai untuk mengoreksi esai kita dan—"

"Memangnya bisa dipakai terus menerus?" potong James.

"Tidak, cuma beberapa kali, nanti efeknya akan memudar…." gumam Peter.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik," kata Sirius. "Cuma koreksi saja, apa gunanya? Kalau bisa mengerjakan sendiri sih, bagus."

"Kalian sih pintar, jadi tidak perlu di koreksi lagi," kata Peter sedih. "Remus bisa menulis esai panjang-panjang tanpa ada kesalahan sedikit pun. Kalau aku, menulis sepulus senti saja susah."

Remus cuma bisa nyengir terpaksa mendengar Peter berkata begitu. Akhirnya setelah mereka yakin telah mendapatkan semua barang yang mereka perlukan—Peter akhirnya membeli lima batang Pena Bulu Koreksi-Sendiri—mereka membayar belanjaan mereka.

"Selanjutnya mau ke mana? Three Broomstick?" tanya Sirius sambil menyerahkan lima belas Sickle dan dua puluh enam Knut kepada kasir Zonko. Mata abu-abunya menangkap ekspresi Peter. "Ah, ya, ke Honeydukes."

James nyengir dan memimpin perjalanan mereka menuju Honeydukes. Toko itu dipenuhi murid-murid peremuan yang ingin membeli kue-kue Natal yang edisi terbatas yang setiap tahun selalu di gemari murid-murid perempuan Hogwarts.

James masuk ke toko permen itu dan mencari sosok gadis berambut merah yang dikejarnya sejak tahun kedua mereka. Remus dan Peter sedang memilih permen coklat berbagai rasa ketika James dan Sirius—dengan terpaksa—memutuskan untuk berpencar mencari Lily Evans.

Sirius dengan enggan menyusuri rak-rak manisan—dia bergidik membayangkan rasa manis permen itu. Dia tidak bisa makan makanan yang terlalu manis—dan mencari Lily. Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Peter. Lily sedang ada di depan rak permen bersama seorang gadis berambut panjang ikal dengan warna pirang. Sirius dengan usil mencoba mencuri dengar apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Kenapa kau tidak pesan saja, sih?" tanya Lily dengan nada kesal kepada gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Kan sudah berkali-kali kubilang, kalau mau coklat yang paling enak, ya disini tempatnya," jawab gadis itu malas-malasan. "Lagipula kau kan cuma menemaniku, apa susahnya sih?"

"Shirley, kau tahu pasti kenapa aku tidak ingin ke sini di hari kunjungan menjelang natal seperti ini," gerutu Lily. "Kau tidak lihat gadis-gadis itu? Mereka berbicara seakan-akan Natal itu sama dengan Valentine! Sibuk mencari kue-kue untuk memberikannya kepada laki-laki dan—"

"Iya, iya," potong Shirley White, gadis pirang itu. "Kau juga ingin memberikan sesuatu kepada James dan Remus dan Sirius dan Peter. Begitu kan? Jangan memandangku seperti itu, aku cuma mau membantu."

Lily mendelik kepada Shirley. "Bantu apanya? Kapan aku pernah bilang kalau aku ingin memberikan sesuatu pada mereka?"

"Kenapa tidak? Toh James dan yang lainnya sudah sering membantu kita, kan?" tanya Shirley, masih sibuk memilih-milih coklatnya. "Lagipula, seperti yang kau bilang, ini bukan Valentine, kan? Apa salahnya memberi sesuatu sebagai hadiah Natal? James tidak akan tahu bahwa kau menyuk—"

Ucapan Shirley terhenti karena tangan Lily segera menutupi mulutnya. "Apa yang kau katakan?" tanyanya buru-buru.

"Well, Lily," Shirley mendorong tangan Lily dan mengambil dua batang coklat yang berbeda, menimbang-nimbang, kemudian menaruh kembali salah satunya. "Jangan remehkan cewek yang sudah sekamar dan bersahabat denganmu sejak kelas satu ini, ya."

Lily mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Jangan ngaco, Shirley," gumamnya dengan wajah memerah.

"Tapi itu faktanya, kan?" celetuk Sirius. Lily tersentak dan berbalik.

"B—Black! Sejak kapan kau disana?" tanyanya panik.

"Coba, kuingat-ingat, oh, sejak 'kenapa kau tidak pesan saja sih'. Kalau tidak salah sejak itu. Memangnya apa yang tidak dipesan Shirley?" tanya Sirius dengan memasang wajah tak berdosa.

"Ini," Shirley memperlihatkan sebatang Baking Chocolate yang akan sedang dipertimbangkannya.

"Coklat? Kau tidak memilih yang berbentuk aneh-aneh di dekat pintu masuk saja?" tanya Sirius lagi. Dia membungkuk untuk melihat coklat-coklat di rak. "Coklat di sini aneh sekali, cuma satu bentuk. Memangnya enak?"

"Yang ini bukan untuk dimakan, Sirius," Shirley menjelaskan. "Ini untuk dicairkan, dengan kata lain, ini coklat untuk memasak. Aku ingin membuat kue dengan ini."

"Oh…." Sirius masih membungkuk untuk melihat coklat-coklat yang tidak pernah dia sadari ada di pojok Honeydukes sejak dulu.

Shirley tersenyum dan menunduk di samping Sirius, berpura-pura memilih coklat yang lain. "Mukamu terlihat kesal," bisiknya kepada Sirius.

Spontan Sirius mundur beberapa langkah—tidak sengaja menabrak Lily yang masih pucat karena shock.

"Sori, Evans, tidak sengaja," kata Sirius buru-buru. "Er—Evans?"

"Black, kau TIDAK akan memberitahu apa yang kau dengar kepada siapa pun, kan?" tanya Lily dengan nada mengancam. "Kau TIDAK akan memberitahu apa pun, kan?"

"Er—tidak, tentu saja," jawab Sirius gugup. "Janji! Aku janji!" tambahnya buru-buru ketika dilihatnya Lily sudah memasukkan tangannya ke kantong mantelnya—jika tebakan Sirius benar, Lily sedang menggenggam tongkatnya.

"Lily, tidak perlu mengancam seseorang dengan tongkat hanya karena dia mengetahui rahasia kecil seperti itu kan? Bukannya kau seorang Prefek yang harus mencegah hal-hal seperti itu?" Shirley menasehati Lily, masih sibuk dengan coklatnya. "Aduh, aku bingung nih, mana yang harus kupilih, ya?"

Lily menunduk dengan wajah merah. "Sori, Black, aku tidak bermaksud—yah, pokoknya, kumohon, jangan beritahu siapa-siapa. Oke?"

Sirius nyengir. "Tentu saja, walaupun aku yakin James akan sangat senang mendengar hal ini. Tidak, aku tidak akan mengatakannya kepada siapapun," Sirius meyakinkan Lily karena mata hijau indah Lily memandangnya dengan tidak percaya. "Kenapa tidak kau katakan saja kepadanya? Aku yakin dia akan langsung memintamu menjadi pacarnya. Atau… kau belum putus dengan pacarmu yang berminyak itu?"

"Jangan mengatai Severus seperti itu, Black. Aku tidak pernah berpacaran dengannya," kata Lily galak. "Dan soal Potter, tidak mungkin aku bisa mengatakannya dengan gampang. Sampai kemarin aku masih menolaknya, masa' tiba-tiba aku menjadi pacarnya? Lagipula aku belum begitu yakin kalau aku suka padanya," tiga kata terakhir diucapkan Lily dengan berbisik.

"Well, selamat berjuang, kalau begitu," kata Sirius, bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"Lily, aku sudah selesai memilih, kau mau beli sesuatu?" tanya Shirley tiba-tiba. "Oh, iya, Sirius, cuma untuk memastikan, kau tidak suka manis, kan?"

"Yeah, aku tidak suka, memangnya kenapa?"

"Tunggu saja nanti," Shirley mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Nah, kau bagaimana, Lil?"

"Aku—tidak butuh apa-apa…." Jawab Lily ragu-ragu.

"Oke, kalau begitu, aku bayar dulu, kau tunggu di sini, ya," kata Shirley, berbalik untuk berjalan ke kasir.

"Tunggu, aku ikut!" Lily buru-buru mengejar Shirley.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu, bye Sirius!" Shirley melambai pada Sirius.

"Bye," balas Sirius. _Evans benar-benar menyukai James,_ batinnya, sedikit kesal. Dengan gontai dia melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari James.

James sedang terjebak di antara gadis-gadis yang menanyakan hal-hal tak penting seperti waktu kosong di liburan musim dingin James, dan apa yang James inginkan sebagai hadiah Natal.

"Er—tidak, aku tidak ingin apa-apa, sungguh—" katanya ketika seorang gadis Hufflepuff memaksa ingin memberikan hadiah Natal kepada James. "Ah, itu Sirius datang. Aku harus pergi, permisi, permisi…."

Buru-buru James menyelinap keluar dari kerumunan kecil itu dan mendekati Sirius.

"Kapten Quidditch baru kita banyak penggemar, eh?" goda Sirius.

"Sialan," umpat James pelan. "Aku tidak bisa mencari Evans. Kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Tidak. Shirley juga tidak kelihatan. Barangkali Peter salah dengar," ujar Sirius berbohong. "Ayo keluar, sepertinya mereka mulai mengincarku."

James mengangguk dan segera keluar dari Honeydukes. Dalam hatinya Sirius bersyukur tidak memilih jalan yang dilalui James tadi, dan memilih bagian yang lebih sepi.

Remus dan Peter sedang menunggu mereka di depan etalase toko, melihat-lihat permen-permen yang dipajang di sana.

"Moony, Wormy," panggil James. "Kalian melihat Evans?"

"Tidak," jawab Remus. Peter masih sibuk melihat-lihat. "Kami dari tadi melihat-lihat ini sih," dia menunjuk permen-permen di etalase itu.

"Oh," gumam James kecewa. "Ya sudah, apa boleh buat. Lalu, sekarang kita mau kemana?"

"Sudah hampir jam makan malam, kan? Kita kembali ke kastil saja, yuk. Aku lapar," usul Peter.

"Kau gila, Peter? Kita datang setelah makan siang, dan baru disini sekitar satu jam. Masa' sudah hampir jam makan malam?" ujar Sirius tak percaya. "Kau makan berapa sandwich tadi?"

"Er—cuma lima, eh, enam," gumam Peter malu-malu.

James dan Sirius menganga saking kagetnya, sementara Remus cuma menggeleng-geleng kepalanya saja. "Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita ke Three Broomsticks saja? Kau bisa memakan coklatmu di sana," usul Remus bijaksana.

Dengan anggukan persetujuan dari ketiga sahabatnya, para Marauders berjalan menuju Three Broomsticks untuk menikmati kehangatan Butterbeer—dan khusus untuk Peter, menikmati coklatnya.

Three Broomsticks siang itu cukup ramai. Beberapa meja dipenuhi oleh murid-murid kelas tujuh Gryffindor dan Hufflepuff yang sedang mengobrol—muka mereka tampak pucat dan stress karena terlalu banyak belajar untuk NEWT.

Beberapa meja lainnya juga diisi oleh murid-murid Hogwarts. Satu-satunya meja yang tersisa adalah meja di pojok di dekat jendela, tempat yang sangat bagus untuk memperhatikan gerak-gerik orang lain karena letaknya yang strategis.

"Lucky," ujar James senang ketika akhirnya mereka mendapat meja itu. "Kalau Evans dan Shirley datang ke sini kita bisa tahu."

"Kalian mau minum apa?" tanya Sirius. "Aku traktir."

"Butterbeer, kalau begitu," kata Remus sambil mengeluarkan buku Rune Kunonya.

"Aku juga Butterbeer," celetuk Peter.

"Oke, dua Butterbeer. Kau apa, Prongs?"

"Firewhisky," jawab James sambil nyengir lebar. "Tapi karena kita akan dibunuh McGonagall, sebaiknya Gillywater saja."

"Ya sudah. Aku juga Butterbeer, jadi tiga Butterbeer, satu Gillywater," Sirius langsung berjalan menuju Madam Rosmerta yang sedang melayani dua orang murid kelas lima Ravenclaw.

"Hey, Padfoot! Aku cuma bercanda! Jangan beri aku minuman menjijikan itu! Padfoot!" James berseru dengan panik karena Sirius sudah setengah jalan mendekati Madam Rosmerta.

Sirius tidak berbalik. Dia hanya nyengir dan melambaikan satu tangannya.

"Hai, Madam Rose," sapa Sirius usil. "Madam cantik sekali hari ini."

"Biarpun kau berkata seperti itu, Sirius, tetap tidak ada diskon untukmu," gumam Madam Rosmerta sambil mengeluarkan empat gelas dari raknya tanpa memandang Sirius. "Seperti biasa?"

"Seperti biasa," jawab Sirius. "Benar-benar tidak ada diskon?"

"Tidak."

"Tapi Madam memang manis sekali hari ini," goda Sirius.

"Ini, 8 Sickle, diskon 1 Knut, jadi 7 Sickle 28 Knut," kata Madam Rosmerta, menyorongkan empat gelas penuh berisi Butterbeer.

"Hanya 1 Knut?" tanya Sirius. "Pelit sekali," dia menyerahkan 8 keping Sickle kepada Madam Rosmerta. "Ya sudah deh, 1 Knut untuk Madam saja."

"Terima kasih," Madam Rosmerta tersenyum geli melihat Sirius.

Sirius membawa empat gelas itu ke meja para Marauders. Peter sedang memakan coklat ke tiganya ketika Sirius membagikan Butterbeer mereka.

"Evans tidak datang-datang," gumam James sambil menyeruput Butterbeernya yang masih panas. "Tapi yang penting aku pasti mendapatkan hadiah Natal darinya."

"Iya, iya," kata Sirius malas-malasan. "Aku bosan mendengarmu mengatakan itu berkali-kali setiap tahun menjelang Natal."

"Namanya juga sudah cinta, mau diapakan lagi?" balas James dengan senyum yang menurutnya terkeren. "Aku akan menyambut hadiahnya dengan wajah seperti ini. Keren, kan?"

Sirius dan Remus memperhatikan wajah James yang masih dihiasi Senyum-Terkeren-Ala-James-Potter. Remus mendengus dan berpura-pura batuk untuk menyembunyikan tawanya.

"Yeah, Jamie," gumam Sirius sambil nyengir lebar. "Kau keren sekali, wajahmu nyaris sama tololnya dengan Snivellus."

James mendelik kesal kepada Sirius. "Samakan aku dengan orang lain, jangan samakan aku dengan sumber minyak itu."

Sirius terkekeh dan menyeruput Butterbeernya. "Oke, yang pasti kau tidak akan pernah sekeren aku," katanya narsis. "Jangan lupa siapkan tiga Galleonmu, aku menunggunya dengan senang hati."

"Sudah kubilang kan, Padfoot, bahwa Evans akan memberiku hadiah itu," kata James tegas.

Sirius mengangkat bahu dan terus menyeruput Butterbeernya sampai habis. Dia tahu, Lily akan memberikan hadiah Natal itu kepada James. Dia senang, cinta James, sahabat terbaiknya, akan terbalas setelah ditolak selama bertahun-tahun. Tapi di sisi lain, Sirius juga merasa kesal, dan sedih. Dia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa cinta yang dipendamnya selama enam tahun tidak akan terbalaskan.

Fakta menyakitkan itu sudah dia perkirakan sejak kelas empatnya, tapi dia tidak pernah ingin memikirkan dan membayangkan hal itu. Dia memilih diam, menunggu semua itu datang dan berlalu. Dia bisa saja mendekati Lily dan merebut hatinya, atau memaksa James untuk memberikan Lily kepadanya—bagaimana pun, Sirius lah yang pertama kali jatuh cinta pada Lily, sejak tahun pertamanya.

Tapi James adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa sepenuhnya mengerti perasaannya. James sudah seperti saudaranya sendiri.

Sirius telah mengambil keputusan. Dia tidak peduli, sebesar apa pun rasa kecewanya, selama apa pun rasa sakit hati itu akan tinggal di dalam hatinya, dia akan mendukung James dengan tulus.

Malam sudah cukup larut, tapi Sirius sama sekali tidak bisa menutup matanya. James, Remus dan Peter sudah terlelap di balik selimut mereka. Mereka berempat sudah sangat kelelahan—kecuali Peter, mungkin—mereka menerima ratusan pertanyaan yang sama mengenai kencan di hari Natal dan pembicaraan dengan topik yang tidak terlalu berbeda : Kado Natal.

Para gadis dari segala asrama—kecuali Slytherin yang tampaknya tidak pernah sekali pun memikirkan untuk mendekati murid-murid Gryffindor—dan dari kelas satu hingga kelas tujuh antusias menanyakan hal-hal yang menurut Sirius "benar-benar konyol dan bodoh" itu karena besok adalah tanggal 23 Desember dan itu berarti satu-satunya kesempatan mereka untuk memberikan hadiah Natal yang mereka siapkan karena pada tanggal 24 semua murid—kecuali yang tinggal di kastil selama liburan—akan dipulangkan untuk merayakan natal bersama keluarganya.

Menurut Sirius hal itu bodoh sekali, karena mereka bisa mengirimkan semua itu dengan burung hantu tepat tanggal 25, kan? Tapi Sirius lebih memilih mereka menyerahkannya besok, karena dia tidak ingin mendengar komentar Regulus jika melihat kamarnya dipenuhi burung hantu dengan kado-kado dari gadis yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya.

Menghela napas, Sirius menyambar arlojinya yang nyaris tidak pernah disentuhnya—karena dilapisi emas dan ada logo keluarga Black di tengah-tengahnya—dan melirik jarumnya yang ternyata telah menunjuk ke angka dua belas lewat lima belas menit.

"Sudah jam segini," desahnya. Dia sempat bengong selama tiga menit, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil Peta Perampok yang setengah jadi. "Lumos," gumam Sirius, dan tongkat sihirnya menyala. "Aku bersumpah sepenuh hati bahwa aku orang tak berguna," gumamnya lagi dan ia mulai menelusuri Peta itu dan menemukan Filch dan Mrs Norris yang sedang patroli di Menara Astronomi.

Dumbledore sedang duduk di kantornya—"Apa dia gila, masih bekerja tengah malam begini?" batin Sirius—McGonagall sedang tidur di kamarnya yang terdapat di dalam kantornya. Sirius terus menelusuri Peta itu, dan menemukan label yang sangat dikenalnya.

Label itu tidak bergerak di tepi Danau. Dengan penasaran, Sirius menyambar Jubah Gaib milik James, mantel dan syal miliknya. Dia segera merapatkan mantelnya dan berjalan setengah berlari menuju Danau.

Sirius dengan lancar menghindari Filch dan Mrs Norris—yang entah kenapa bisa tiba-tiba sudah berada di ujung koridor lantai satu—dan akhirnya sampai di Danau. Dia memicingkan mata untuk mencari seseorang yang ditemukannya di Peta tadi.

Udara di Danau malam itu cukup dingin karena salju yang sudah menumpuk di mana-mana. Sirius mengecek Peta sekali lagi karena tidak menemukan orang yang dicarinya itu dari tadi. Dia menemukannya dengan mudah dan segera berjalan mendekati orang itu tanpa melepaskan matanya dari Peta karena takut arahnya melenceng lagi.

Dia sudah hampir mendekati orang itu ketika mendengar suara alat musik yang sangat merdu.

_Suara apa ini?_ batin Sirius. _Nyanyian Manusia Duyung? Tidak, setahunya Nyanyian Manusia Duyung tidak semerdu ini kalau di darat. Lalu apa? Alat music—flute?_

Dengan rasa penasaran yang semakin membesar, Sirius berjalan ke arah asal suara itu. "Keonaran telah terlaksana," gumamnya. Dia melepas Jubah Gaibnya dan menjejalkan Jubah itu bersama Peta Perampok ke dalam mantelnya.

Seorang gadis sedang berdiri di atas salju di tepi Danau. Rambut panjangnya yang pirang dibiarkan terurai begitu saja, berkilau tertimpa cahaya bulan. Sirius diam dan menunggu gadis itu selesai memainkan flutenya. Dia tidak ingin menghentikan keindahan lagu yang sedang dimainkan gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Siapa itu?" gadis itu tiba-tiba berhenti bermain dan menoleh ke belakang. "Oh, Sirius. Kukira siapa."

"Kau belum tidur, Shirley?" tanya Sirius sambil menghampiri Shirley.

"Tidak bisa tidur. Kau sendiri?"

"Sama," jawab Sirius sambil menatap flute yang digenggam Shirley dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku tidak tahu kau bisa memainkan itu," dia menunjuk flute perak itu. "Suaranya indah sekali."

Wajah manis Shirley merona merah, "aku cuma bisa mengeluarkan suaranya saja kok. Sama sekali tidak jago."

"Oh, ya? Tapi yang tadi itu bener-bener bagus, loh," kata Sirius sungguh-sungguh.

"Sudahlah, jangan dibahas lagi," gumam Shirley malu-malu. "Bukan hal yang hebat kok."

"Itu hebat sekali!" ujar Sirius keras kepala. Dia duduk di samping Shirley yang masih berdiri dengan wajah merah. "Kau belajar darimana?"

"Ibuku," jawab Shirley putus asa. "Sebelum dia meninggal, dia sempat mengajariku."

"Me…ninggal?" tanya Sirius kaget. "Aku tidak tahu…"

"Well, aku memang tidak pernah membicarakannya," kata Shirley ceria. "Jangan pasang tampang seperti itu. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok. Dia meninggal ketika aku berumur sembilan. Sudah cukup lama."

"Oh, aku ikut sedih," gumam Sirius tidak enak.

"Thanks," Shirley tersenyum dan memandang flute peraknya. "Mum adalah Muggle yang cukup pandai memainkan ini. Makanya Dad terpesona dan jatuh cinta kepada seorang gadis Jepang seperti dia."

Sirius langsung menatap Shirley tidak percaya. "Jepang? Tapi—"

"Aku memang tidak mewarisi ciri-ciri fisik Mum sama sekali. Aku mirip Dad—kata orang-orang aku ini Dad versi perempuan," Shirley menjelaskan sambil tertawa ketika melihat muka heran Sirius.

Sirius mengangguk-angguk. Dia masih agak tidak percaya karena Shirley sama sekali tidak mirip orang Asia. Gadis itu benar-benar menyimpan banyak rahasia. Sirius mengenal Shirley sejak tahun pertamanya, tapi ternyata dia belum benar-benar mengenal Shirley.

Sirius tidak pernah tahu Shirley bisa memainkan flute dengan begitu indahnya. Sirius tidak pernah tahu Shirley adalah keturunan Jepang. Sirius tidak pernah tahu ibu Shirley telah meninggal. Yang dia tahu hanyalah Shirley gadis Muggle-Born yang manis, ceria, ramah dan jago membuat kue—tapi parah dalam membuat masakan lainnya.

"Kenapa tidak pernah main itu di depan semuanya?" tanya Sirius memecah keheningan diantara mereka. "Ayo duduk, jangan berdiri saja."

Shirley duduk di samping Sirius dan menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak berani. Aku malu."

"Malu? Tidak seperti Shirley yang kukenal," sahut Sirius. "Shirley yang kukenal tidak tahu malu."

Sirius menyesal telah berkata seperti itu, karena sedetik kemudian kepalanya nyut-nyutan karena Shirley menjitaknya.

"Dasar bodoh," gerutu Shirley.

"Mainkan lagi donk," pinta Sirius sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang dijitak tadi.

"Tidak. Flute dari Mum terlalu berharga untuk dimainkan untukmu," tolak Shirley, menyimpan flutenya hati-hati. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah siap untuk besok?"

"Besok? Ah, menerima kado-kado dari penggemar-penggemar setiaku?" tanya Sirius dengan percaya diri.

"Bukan itu, idiot," ujar Shirley kesal, menangkap tatapan Loh-Memangnya-Kenapa-Aku-Kan-Memang-Keren Sirius. "Dasar narsis. Maksudku, Lily akan memberikan sesuatu untuk kalian, tapi lebih khusus untuk James."

"Loh, bagus kan, dapat hadiah, kenapa harus siap-siap?" Sirius menatap Danau dengan salah tingkah. Hatinya sakit ketika mendengar kata-kata Shirley bahwa Lily akan memberikan kado yang lebih khusus untuk James.

"Tidak usah menyembunyikannya, Sirius. Aku tahu kok, kau menyukai Lily," kata Shirley tanpa basa-basi.

Sirius bersyukur saat itu malam dan gelap, sehingga wajahnya yang semerah tomat tidak akan terlihat oleh Shirley. "Bodoh, tentu saja tidak. Yang suka sama Evans itu James, ingat?"

"Hampir semua orang suka pada Lily. Misalnya saja, James menyukai Lily, Remus menyayangi Lily dan menganggap Lily adiknya, dan kau," Shirley menoleh ke Sirius. "Menyukai Lily, sama seperti James."

"Aku tidak—"

"Jangan mengelak lagi, Sirius," kata Shirley tegas.

Merasa tidak bisa mengelak lagi, Sirius mengangguk pelan. "Memangnya salah kalau aku suka pada gadis yang sama dengan sahabatku?"

"Aku tidak bilang itu salah, kan?" tanya Shirley. "Yang aku tanyakan, apakah kau siap?"

"Yeah, siap. Aku akan mendukung Evans dan James. Tulus, langsung dari hati. Puas?"

Shirley menggeleng. "Aku tidak puas. Buat apa aku puas? Yang naksir Lily kan kau, bukan aku," katanya sambil nyengir usil.

"Kau menyebalkan," gerutu Sirius kesal. "Kau sendiri?"

"Apanya?"

"Kau sudah tahu aku suka pada siapa, sekarang katakan padaku siapa yang kau sukai," kata Sirius. "Jaga-jaga, siapa tahu kau membocorkan rahasiaku."

Shirley terdiam, kemudian menatap Sirius. "Orang yang kusukai?" tanyanya pelan. Sirius segera mengangguk. "Orang itu…. Sirius Black."

"Ap—" Sirius terkejut. "Aku—"

Shirley menatap pria berambut hitam itu dengan muka serius selama beberapa saat, kemudian mendengus tertawa. "Aku cuma bercanda, bodoh!" katanya sambil tertawa.

Sirius mendelik kesal kepada Shirley. "Rasanya aku ingin melemparmu ke Danau," gerutunya.

"Coba saja," tantang Shirley tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun. Sirius menggeram dan melempar salju ke muka Shirley. "Hei!" Shirley membersihkan salju yang menempel di wajah dan rambutnya. "Dingin sekali tahu!"

"Tidak," kata Sirius bandel.

Dengan geram Shirley balas melempar salju tepat ke muka Sirius. "Aku tidak perlu memberitahu siapa yang kusukai. Soalnya kau sudah mengetahui rahasiaku, kan?"

"Soal ibumu orang Jepang?"

"Kau tahu, Sirius, banyak yang menganggapmu jenius—"

"Tentu saja aku tahu, aku kan memang jenius," potong Sirius sambil nyengir lebar.

"—tapi menurutku kau itu idiot," lanjut Shirley seakan tidak ada yang memotong. Sirius sekali lagi mendelik kesal kepada Shirley.

"Kau juga, menurut orang lain kau gadis yang baik dan kalem," ujarnya kesal. "Tapi menurutku kau menyebalkan, Shirley."

Shirley tertawa dan mengeluarkan flute peraknya lagi. "Ini, rahasia terbesarku. Aku tidak ingin ada yang tahu aku biasanya bermain ini, oke?"

"Oke, asalkan aku boleh mendengarmu bermain setiap kau memainkannya," Sirius menatap Shirley penuh harap.

"Er—kalau kau bisa menemukanku—"

"Loh, bukannya kau bermain disini setiap malam?"

Shirley mencibir, "siapa bilang? Aku tidak bermain setiap malam. Kau sendiri tahu biasanya aku ada di dapur, kan?"

"Dan tidak selalu disini?" tanya Sirius lirih.

"Tidak. Hari ini aku disini karena bulannya indah—padahal bukan bulan purnama," Shirley menatap bulan yang bersinar terang.

"Jadi hanya jika aku bisa menemukanmu, berarti aku boleh mendengarkan permainan flutemu?" Sirius tersenyum senang. Pikirannya tertuju pada satu benda, Peta Perampok. Dengan benda kesayangan para Marauders itu Sirius bisa menemukan Shirley dengan mudah.

Shirley memandang senyum Sirius dengan curiga. "Yeah, jika kau menemukanku. Hanya jika kau menemukanku," dia menatap semakin curiga ketika Sirius mengulang kata-katanya—"Hanya jika aku menemukanmu"—dan tersenyum semakin lebar.

Setelah yakin flute peraknya tersimpan kembali dengan aman di saku mantelnya, Shirley bangkit berdiri. "Kurasa aku akan kembali ke asrama saja. Aku mulai ngantuk," gadis bermata biru terang itu menguap. "Kau bagaimana?"

Sirius menggeleng dan berbaring di atas salju yang dingin. "Aku tidur di sini saja."

"Oh, kau benar-benar idiot, Sirius," Shirley mengambil setumpuk salju dan menaruhnya di atas muka Sirius.

"Apa—" Sirius langsung duduk dan terbatuk-batuk. "Ugh, saljunya tertelan sedikit! Apa sih yang ada di otakmu, Miss White?"

"Yang ada di otakku saat ini adalah siapapun yang tidur di salju dengan cuaca sedingin ini, dia akan mati beku keesokan harinya, Mr Black," balas Shirley sengit. "Hei, lucu juga ya kalau kita saling memanggil nama keluarga kita—Black and White."

Sirius mencibir. Dia berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk mantelnya. Salju berjatuhan dari rambut hitamnya yang agak panjang untuk laki-laki seumurannya. "Nah, kalau begitu ayo kita kembali ke asrama, Miss Gray."

"Gray?"

"Iya. Hitam dicampur putih kan abu-abu," Sirius nyengir dan terkekeh. "Ayo cepat, Shirley."

Mereka berdua bergegas menuju kastil dan berhasil sampai di depan lukisan Nyonya Gemuk dengan lancer—sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda Filch ataupun Mrs Norris.

"Eggnog," gumam Sirius, tapi Nyonya Gemuk tidak mendengar. Lukisan itu sedang tertidur pulas, kepalanya terkulai ke pundaknya. "Eggnog. Nyonya Gemuk? Hei, ayo bangun! Kami harus masuk dan—"

Percuma. Nyonya Gemuk sama sekali tidak bergerak, kecuali kepalanya bergeser sedikit itu dianggap bergerak. Dengan geram Sirius mengetuk-ngetuk pinggir lukisan itu. Akhirnya Lukisan penjaga pintu masuk Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor itu terbangun—dengan terjatuh dari kursinya—dan mengumpat-umpat keras.

"Apa mau kalian membangunkan aku tengah malam begini?" tanyanya dengan suara serak. "Jam berapa sekarang?"

Shirley melirik arlojinya. "Satu lewat dua puluh—"

"Eggnog," potong Sirius. Nyonya Gemuk mengayun terbuka dengan kesal. Shirley segera memanjat masuk ke dalam Ruang Rekreasi diikuti Sirius. Gadis itu menguap lagi sebelum mengucapkan selamat tidur ke Sirius dan menaiki tangga menuju kamar anak perempuan. Sirius mengangguk dan duduk di sofa samping perapian. Dia melepas syalnya, tapi masih tetap mengenakan mantelnya.

_Shirley White, _batinnya. _Dia cukup manis juga._

"….rius!"

"Sirius!"

"Padfoot! Bangun! Kau konyol sekali, tidur di sini!"

Sirius terbangun dan mengusap matanya. Pemandangan pertama yang dia lihat adalah wajah berkacamata, wajah gemuk seperti tikus, dan wajah pucat. "Yo, pagi," dia berbalik dan bermaksud untuk kembali tidur lagi ketika James menariknya untuk bangun.

"Lima belas menit untuk bersiap-siap, kami akan menunggumu disini. Kami sudah lapar, ingin sarapan, jadi cepatlah," perintah pemuda berkacamata itu.

Sirius mengerang. "Memangnya kau siapa, memerintahku? Ibuku tersayang yang memerintahku saja tak pernah kugubris," protesnya.

"Ayolah, Padfoot! Aku ini sedang baik hati mau menyelamatkanmu!" James mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sirius dengan keras. "Kita selesaikan sarapan kita dengan cepat dan secepatnya kabur dari Aula, bersembunyi di mana saja agar tidak bisa ditemukan—"

"Astaga, aku lupa!" kata Sirius panik. Setiap tahunnya, Sirius, James dan Remus memang selalu dikerumuni dan diikuti para gadis yang ingin memberi mereka hadiah seharian. Dia segera berlari menuju kamar anak laki-laki. "Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

"Makanya cepat!" gerutu James. Dia dibangunkan oleh Remus pagi-pagi, dan mereka bertiga—dengan Peter—mengira Sirius sudah siap dan menunggu mereka di Ruang Rekreasi. Setahu mereka, para gadis baru muncul dari kamar mereka jika jam sarapan sudah hampir habis—banyak dari mereka yang muncul dengan make up berlebihan.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Sirius muncul kembali di Ruang Rekreasi dengan membawa mantel kulit naga dan syal di tangannya. "Ayo," ajaknya sambil menguap.

"Lama sekali!" kata James kesal. "Kau ngapain aja sih? Memakai make up untuk menyambut penggemarmu?"

"Tidak," Sirius nyengir bersalah. "Aku ketiduran sepuluh menit. Sori."

Remus menggeleng kepalanya. "Ya sudah, kita ke Aula sekarang?"

Mereka sudah memanjat keluar dari lubang Lukisan Nyonya Gemuk ketika James menyadari ada yang hilang. "Loh, Wormtail mana?"

Sirius langsung memanjat masuk ke dalam Ruang Rekreasi lagi, dan menemukan Peter sedang tidur di dekat perapian. Dengan geram Sirius mengguncang-guncang tubuh gemuk Peter, berusaha membangunkannya.

Peter terbangun dan Sirius langsung menariknya ke lubang Lukisan. Mereka memanjat keluar, James dan Remus sudah menunggu dengan wajah bosan di samping Lukisan Nyonya Gemuk. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya James.

"Wormy tertidur," gumam Sirius.

Empat pemuda Gryffindor itu melangkah menuju Aula Besar. Di dalamnya sudah cukup ramai, para guru sudah sedang sarapan, begitu juga murid-murid. Tapi yang paling banyak memenuhi ruangan itu adalah murid-murid laki-laki dan murid-murid kelas satu dan sedikit murid-murid perempuan yang tampaknya lebih memilih belajar dan membicarakan Quidditch daripada berdandan di kamar mereka.

Sirius dan James langsung memilih tempat di dekat meja guru, karena menurut mereka di sana lebih sulit di temukan karena mereka tertutupi oleh beberapa anak kelas tujuh yang bertubuh besar.

Peter langsung menyambar makanan apapun yang bisa dijangkaunya ketika Sirius, Remus dan James baru bisa mengambil sepotong roti bakar. Menu pagi itu sudah bernuansa Natal, begitu juga dengan dekorasi Aula.

Hiasan-hiasan Natal tergantung di dinding-dinding dan salju sihiran terus berjatuhan dari langit-langit Aula dan menghilang begitu hampir menyentuh ujung bintang di pohon cemara mini yang ditaruh berjajar di sepanjang meja-meja Asrama dan meja guru.

James sedang mengoleskan selai Blueberry ketika gadis-gadis—yang beberapa diantaranya sudah memakai make up tebal—mulai mengerumuni para Marauders (kecuali Peter, tentu saja). Awalnya para Marauders terus mengunyah sarapan mereka seolah tidak menyadari bahwa mereka sedang dikerumuni, tapi Sirius tidak bisa mengelak lagi ketika seorang anak kelas empat Gryffindor mengulurkan hadiah Natal yang—anehnya—dibungkus dengan kertas pink dengan banyak gambar hati, alih-alih berwarna merah-hijau dengan hiasan natal.

"Er—" Sirius menelan sereal yang sedang di kunyahnya dan meletakkan sendoknya dengan enggan. "Thanks."

Melihat keberanian anak Gryffindor itu, penggemar-penggemar Sirius, James dan Remus yang lain tidak mau kalah. Dimulailah peristiwa yang membuat Dumbledore terkekeh, bibir McGonagall menipis, dan Filch menatap gadis-gadis itu dengan pandangan mencela. Para gadis berebut untuk menyerahkan kado mereka.

Remus, yang baru sejak tahun lalu mendapat serangan seperti ini, menerima kado-kadonya dengan kewalahan. Setelah menerima kado dari gadis dengan wajah berbintik-bintik dan bertubuh besar yang dia kenali sebagai Keeper Ravenclaw, James meneguk jus jeruknya dan buru-buru mengikuti sahabat-sahabatnya dengan kado-kado yang memenuhi tangan dan saku jubahnya.

Mereka memilih membawa kado mereka ke Danau daripada menyimpannya lebih dahulu di kamar mereka—di sana pasti mereka sudah ditunggu oleh anak-anak Gryffindor lainnya.

"Tahun ini makin parah saja!" gerutu Sirius, menaruh kado-kadonya sembarangan di salju. "Wormtail, ini untukmu saja," dia melemparkan setoples coklat berbentuk hati yang diterimanya dari murid kelas enam Ravenclaw. "Tapi aku tidak tanggung jawab kalau ada Amortensia di dalamnya."

Peter tampaknya tidak memperdulikan kata-kata Sirius. Dia langsung membuka toples itu dengan semangat dan mulai mengunyah coklat itu—dua sekaligus. "Fidakh da appa," gumamnya tak jelas dengan mulut penuh coklat.

"Mereka kira ini Valentine atau apa sih?" James memperhatikan kadonya satu persatu. Nyaris semuanya berwarna pink cerah dan berhiaskan hati di mana-mana. "Tapi kuharap Evans memberiku yang seperti ini juga. Whoa, Moony semakin popular saja."

Remus tampak shock dengan jumlah kado yang didapatnya sendiri. Jumlahnya dua kali lipat lebih banyak daripada yang diterimanya tahun lalu. "Kenapa mereka juga memberiku, ya?" tanyanya lebih kepada diri sendiri.

"Sejak Remus menjadi Prefek dan banyak menolong anak-anak kelas satu dan dua tahun lalu, dia jadi popular sekali, ya?" komentar Sirius.

"Yeah, ternyata setelah dia mengundurkan diri dari jabatan Prefek juga, penggemarnya semakin banyak," sambung James, membuat Remus nyengir salah tingkah.

"Aku tidak pantas mendapatkan semua ini, bagaimana bisa seorang manu—"

"Evans!" kata James bersemangat. Tangan kanannya reflek diangkat ke rambut hitamnya yang berantakan, membuatnya semakin berantakan.

"Aku bukan Evans, aku manusia—"

"Hai semua," sapa Shirley dengan wajah cerianya. "Memang belum tanggal 25, tapi berhubung aku akan memberikan ini sekarang kepada kalian…. Selamat Natal!" gadis manis itu mengeluarkan empat toples Chocolate Cookies dari dalam tasnya.

"Wow, thanks, Shirley," kata Remus senang karena mendapatkan sesuatu yang berunsur coklat. "Kenapa tidak kirim di tanggal 25 saja?"

"Tanggal 25 kalian akan mendapatkan hadiah yang sebenarnya, seperti biasa," kata Shirley, mengulurkan satu toples dengan bentuk Cookies yang berbeda kepada Sirius. "Yang ini cuma hasil isengku di dapur dua hari yang lalu."

"Thanks," Sirius menerima coklatnya dengan agak enggan.

Shirley tertawa melihat ekspresi Sirius. "Jangan khawatir, Sirius. Aku tahu kau tidak suka manis. Itu tidak terlalu manis, kok. Coba saja."

Sirius nyengir. Shirley memberikan dua toples lainnya kepada James dan Peter yang berterimakasih kepadanya.

"Setiap tahun aku selalu menunggu kado dari Shirley. Kue-kue buatannya selalu enak!" kata Peter girang.

"Thanks, Shirley," kata James. Setelah itu tanpa malu-malu dia mengulurkan tangannya kepada Lily yang sejak tadi memilih diam. "Nah, mana hadiah untukku, Evans?" tanyanya dengan suara yang dewasa dan dalam.

"T—tidak ada apa-apa untukmu, Potter!" kata Lily ketus. Dia memalingkan muka dan berhadapan dengan Shirley yang menatapnya dengan tatapan Ayo-Berikan-Sekarang-Jangan-Tunda-Lagi. "Oh, baiklah!"

Lily mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya dan mengulurkannya kepada James. "Ini!"

Mata hazel James berbinar-binar ketika menerima hadiah pertama dari gadis yang disukainya. "Wow!" serunya tak percaya. Dia menatap toples berisi cookies—cookiesnya berbeda dengan milik Shirley, punya Lily berwarna coklat muda dengan taburan sesuatu yang James kenali sebagai coklat putih rasa mint yang dijual di Honeydukes diatasnya—dengan gembira. "Thank, Evans!"

Lily tampak salah tingkah, sekaligus senang dan gugup melihat wajah gembira James yang menerima hadiah darinya, tapi dia menutupinya dengan bersikap ketus. "Bodoh! Jangan senang seperti itu! Itu kubuat bersama Shirley, dan hampir seluruhnya Shirley yang—"

"Jadi kau buat sendiri?" tanya James yang hanya menyerap setengah dari kata-kata Lily.

"Dan itu hanya tanda terima kasih, karena kau—kau mengerjakan tugas Prefekmu dengan baik!" kata Lily putus asa.

Sirius, Remus dan Shirley mendengus bersamaan. Alasan Lily benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Siapa pun yang mengenal James, akan tahu kalau James tidak pernah serius mengerjakan tugas Prefeknya—kecuali menganggap patroli bersama Lily itu kencan dan kabur dari detensi dengan alasan patroli adalah 'mengerjakan tugas Prefek dengan baik'.

"Yeah, thanks, Evans," kata James dengan semangat yang tidak berkurang. "Jadi boleh aku memanggilmu Lily?"

Lily memalingkan mukanya dari James. "Sesukamu—eh, apa katamu?!" Lily keceplosan mengucapkan kata 'sesukamu'.

"Yes!!" James bersorak semakin riang. "Thanks lagi, Lily."

"Aku tidak memperbolehkanmu memanggilku—" gadis berambut merah itu tergagap. "—Kau tidak bisa memanggilku Lily—"

"Kenapa? Bukannya barusan kau bilang sesukaku?" tanya James. Wajahnya yang berkacamata memperlihatkan kekecewaan.

"Sudahlah, Lil, cuma nama saja, kan?" bujuk Shirley, tersenyum geli melihat kedua sahabatnya.

"Tapi—"

"Benar, Lily, tidak masalah, kan? Toh aku juga memanggilmu 'Lily'," Remus ikut-ikutan membujuk Lily.

"Oke, terserah kau saja deh. Cuma nama saja," kata Lily akhirnya. Mukanya masih agak merah ketika dia mengulurkan toples-toples berisi cookiesnya yang lain kepada Remus, Sirius dan Peter.

Perbedaan dari hadiah Natal untuk James dengan hadiah Natal untuk Sirius, Remus dan Peter tampak sekali perbedaannya. Jika toples James dililit pita merah di tutupnya, milik Sirius, Remus dan Peter tidak ada lilitan pita sama sekali.

Baik Sirius, Shirley ataupun Remus, tahu bahwa Lily sebenarnya sudah mulai menyukai James, dan mulai mengekspresikan perasaannya—meskipun Lily sendiri tidak mau mengakuinya.

"Kalau begitu, aku dan Sirius juga boleh memanggilmu 'Lily'?" celetuk Peter.

"Tentu saja boleh," jawab James.

Lily mendelik kesal pada pemuda berambut berantakan itu. "Kenapa kau yang menjawab, Potter? Yang punya nama 'kan aku!"

James nyengir tak berdosa. "Jangan panggil aku Potter lagi. Panggil James saja," katanya dengan nada suara yang selalu digunakannya di depan Lily—dewasa, tenang, kalem, dalam. "Kita kan sudah akrab."

"Terserah apa katamu, Potter. Aku tidak merasa kita—"

"James, Lily," panggil seorang anak Hufflepuff berambut coklat.

James menoleh dan mengangkat kado Natal dari Lily dengan semangat. "Hai Ad! Lihat! Tadi Lily memberiku—"

"Ada apa, Adrian?" potong Lily.

"Er—tadi McGonagall bilang dia ingin berbicara dengan Prefek sebelum liburan musim dingin, jadi sebaiknya kalian segera mencarinya," kata Adrian. "Dan ada rapat nanti setelah makan siang, di tempat biasa."

"Oke. Thanks," Lily tersenyum pada Adrian. Adrian balas tersenyum dan melambai pada James dan Lily dan kemudian berjalan menuju kastil. "Dengar itu, Potter? Kita harus mencari McGonagall."

"Sekarang?" tanya James bersemangat.

"Iya, tentu saja. Memangnya kau mau menunggu sampai liburan musim dingin selesai?" Lily balas bertanya dengan ketus.

James nyengir lebar. "Ayo, kalau begitu," ajaknya dengan suara dewasanya. Lily langsung berjalan menuju arah Adrian pergi tadi dan meninggalkan James, yang langsung mengikutinya separo berlari. "Bye, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Shirley! Aku mau kencan dengan bunga Lily merahku," teriaknya ketika sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Well, untuk ukuran James dan Lily," kata Shirley. "Itu perkembangan yang cukup pesat."

Remus, Sirius dan Peter mengangguk setuju. "Kita jadi seperti patung Gargoyle saja tadi," gumam Peter. "Sama sekali diacuhkan. Tapi kue dari Lily enak juga."

Remus duduk di dekat tumpukan hadiahnya, dan mengeluarkan buku tebal. "Dingin sekali hari ini," gumamnya.

"Kenapa tidak membaca di Perpustakaan atau Ruang Rekreasi saja, kalau begitu?" tanya Shirley bingung.

"Kalau di sana Remus bisa tenggelam dalam tumpukan hadiah, bukan buku," kata Sirius, terkekeh. "Bagaimana dengan kado-kado James, ya?"

Shirley berdiri memandang Danau yang gelap dan tampak sangat dingin di musim bersalju ini. Dia tampak berpikir sebentar, dan melirik Sirius. "Sirius," panggilnya. "Mau temani aku sebentar?"

"Aku?" tanya Sirius heran. "Mau kemana?"

"Kau mau, atau tidak?" tanya Shirley dengan nada mengancam, meskipun wajahnya tampak biasa saja.

"Er—tentu saja," Sirius bingung melihat perubahan sikap Shirley yang tiba-tiba itu. _Gadis manis itu kadang bisa menyeramkan juga,_ batinnya.

Shirley tersenyum puas. Dia menoleh pada Remus dan Peter. "Remus, Peter, aku pinjam Sirius sebentar, ya!"

Remus mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Silahkan."

Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan bertanya Peter, Shirley menarik Sirius.

"Shirley, kita mau kemana, sih?" tanya Sirius tidak sabar.

"Lihat saja," Shirley mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Tiba-tiba Sirius merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, tapi dalam waktu sepersekian detik jantungnya kembali berdetak dengan kecepatan semula.

_Aneh, _batinnya. _Apa aku sedang sakit? Kurasa aku harus menemui Madam Pomfrey nanti._ Sirius terus mengikuti Shirley tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya. Tanpa ia sadari ia sudah berada di Lapangan Quidditch yang—tentu saja—kosong dan diselimuti salju.

"Shirley? Kau tidak sedang ingin main Quidditch, kan?" tanya Sirius bingung.

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh. Kau tahu sendiri, kan, aku payah sekali kalau disuruh terbang?" jawab Shirley tanpa menghentikan langkahnya menuju tribun penonton.

Mereka berdua menaiki tangga tribun dan sampai di kursi penonton. "Kenapa harus di sini, sih? Di bawah saja, Shirley. Di sini dingin!" protes Sirius. Namun Shirley tidak menghiraukannya. Dia diam saja, memandang Lapangan Quidditch yang putih oleh salju.

"Shirley?" panggil Sirius. Senyum tersungging di bibirnya ketika dia melihat Shirley mengeluarkan flute perak dari balik jubahnya. "Kau mau memainkan itu?"

"Iya," kata Shirley dengan senyum manisnya yang khas. "Soalnya tadi kau terlihat agak kecewa ketika Lily memberi James hadiah."

"Masa' sih?" Sirius kaget. Dia sama sekali tidak merasa kesal tadi. Dia malah senang, karena James tampak sangat bahagia. "Aku tidak—"

"Aku tahu kau tidak kesal. Mukamu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kesal sama sekali. Mukamu terlihat kecewa," Shirley menjelaskan. "Dan…. Well, kau tahu, sedih."

Sirius terdiam. Ya, dia memang tidak kesal sama sekali. Tapi dia tidak bisa berbohong bahwa dia tidak sedih dan sakit hati. "Tapi percayalah, Shirley, aku benar-benar senang dengan perkembangan James dan Evans."

"Aku tahu itu," kata Shirley. "Makanya aku mengajakmu kesini, agar kau bisa mendengarkan permainan fluteku sebelum liburan."

"Kalau begitu, ayo cepat di mulai. Aku suka sekali mendengarnya," kata Sirius bersemangat. Dia duduk di bangku penonton tanpa mempedulikan udara dingin yang menusuk tulang.

Shirley mengangkat flute peraknya, mendekatkannya ke bibirnya, bersiap-siap untuk meniupnya. Dia terlihat ragu-ragu pada awalnya, tapi kemudian—dengan wajah memerah—dia mulai meniupkan alat musik berwarna silver itu.

Musik yang mengalun pelan dari flute Shirley sangat indah. Gadis bermata biru itu sangat pandai memainkannya. Sirius heran kenapa Shirley tidak berani memainkannya di depan orang lain. Bahkan Sirius, yang sama sekali tidak tahu apa judul lagu yang sedang dimainkan Shirley, bisa menikmatinya.

Udara sangat dingin, tapi yang ada di hati Sirius adalah kehangatan. Sirius masih merasa sedih karena cinta pertamanya tidak akan pernah berpaling padanya, tapi semua itu seakan hilang ketika mendengar permainan flute Shirley.

Jantung Sirius kembali berdetak cepat saat dia memandang Shirley yang sedang meniup flutenya. Mata Shirley tertutup menikmati lagu yang sedang dimainkannya. Gadis itu tampak sangat cantik dengan latar belakang salju.

"Eh, sudah selesai?" tanya Sirius kecewa ketika Shirley menurunkan flutenya. Gadis berambut ikal itu mengangguk.

"Kembali ke Ruang Rekreasi, yuk," ajaknya.

"Loh, kenapa? Bukannya kau yang mengajakku kesini?"

Shirley menyimpan flutenya di balik mantelnya—seperti biasa—dan menatap Sirius seakan Sirius sedang sakit. "Halo? Kau sedang dimana, Sirius?" tanyanya sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan mata Sirius. "Masa' kau tidak sadar kalau salju sudah turun?"

Sirius melihat keluar tribun. Ternyata benar, butir-butir salju mulai berjatuhan dari langit. "Oh, pantas saja dingin."

"Dasar bodoh," Shirley terkikik. "Ayo cepat. Aku kedinginan nih!"

"Siapa suruh tidak pakai syal?" tanya Sirius sambil melepas syalnya, kemudian mengalungkannya di leher Shirley.

Muka Shirley langsung merona merah. "Thanks," gumamnya.

"No problem," balas Sirius kalem. "Ayo," ajaknya sambil menarik tangan Shirley.

"Sirius! Tanganmu—"

"Kenapa?" tanya Sirius polos, tidak merasa ada keanehan sama sekali.

"Er—tidak," gumam Shirley lagi. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

Sirius mengangkat alisnya. "Kalau begitu ayo," ujarnya dengan nada Dasar-Aneh-Kau-Shirley.

Pemuda Gryffindor yang mempunyai banyak penggemar itu terus memegang tangan Shirley—yang mukanya merah padam dan disembunyikan di balik syal Sirius—sampai ketika mereka menaiki tangga menuju asrama Gryffindor. Gerombolan gadis Hufflepuff dengan dandanan tebal menghampiri Sirius dan mendorong Shirley dengan kasar, menyuruhnya minggir dan memberikan kado Natal mereka kepada Sirius.

"Er—iya, thanks, thanks. Iya—" Sirius menerima kado-kadonya dengan muka kesal. "Oke, thanks atas kado kalian, kalau mau mengobrol jangan sekarang, aku lagi sibuk," ujarnya agak kasar. "Ayo Shirley."

Shirley mengikuti Sirius dengan kepala tertunduk, menghindari tatapan marah gadis-gadis Hufflepuff tadi.

"Eggnog," kata Sirius kepada Lukisan Nyonya Gemuk yang sedang mengobrol dengan sahabatnya, Violet.

"Ohh, bukan, anak tampan, ini bukan Eggnog, ini cuma segelas susu hangat," celoteh Violet, mengangkat gelas yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Bukan, Vi, Eggnog adalah passwordnya," Nyonya Gemuk menjelaskan sambil terkekeh. "Passwordnya benar. Silahkan masuk, anak-anak," Lukisan itu mengayun terbuka, memperlihatkan lubang di baliknya.

Shirley memanjat masuk, diikuti Sirius.

"Kau tahu, Sirius," kata Shirley dengan nada bosan. "Kau membuat musuhku bertambah."

"Eh? Kenapa aku?" tanya Sirius bingung.

Shirley menghela napas. "Soalnya kau idiot, Mr Black," katanya dengan senyum manisnya. Dia melepas syal Sirius yang masih melilit di lehernya. "Ini, thanks ya," Shirley menyodorkan syal itu.

"Ah, Sirius!"

Spontan Sirius dan Shirley menoleh ke asal suara. Remus baru turun dari tangga menuju kamar anak laki-laki.

"Yo," Sirius mengangkat telapak tangan kanannya.

"Jangan 'yo'!" gerutu Remus. Sirius mengangkat alisnya—jarang melihat seorang Remus menggerutu. "Kado-kadomu! Kau pikir bagaimana aku dan Peter bisa membawa kado-kadoku dengan kado-kadomu dan James?"

Sirius menepuk dahinya, "oh iya, aku lupa dengan barang-barang itu!"

Sambil menggeleng kepalanya, Remus berjalan melewati Sirius. "Mau kemana kau?" tanya Sirius.

"Perpustakaan. Mengembalikan ini," Remus memperlihatkan dua buku tebal milik Perpustakaan. "Madam Pince pasti mengomeliku. Mau ikut?"

"Aku ke kamar dulu," kata Shirley, berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar anak perempuan.

Sirius mengangguk dan mengikuti Remus menuju perpustakaan. "Hei, James dan Peter mana?"

"James sedang berada entah dimana bersama Lily, dan Peter sedang di kamar," jawab Remus lancar. "Sepertinya dia sedang memakan sesuatu yang kau dapat dari seseorang."

Sirius reflek memeriksa saku mantelnya. Dua toples yang diterimanya dari Lily dan Shirley masih tersimpan aman disana. "Oh, kuharap dia menghabiskan semua makanan yang kuterima. Semua makanan itu pasti manis dan memuakkan."

"Jangan sampai cewek-cewek itu mendengar kata-katamu sekarang, Sirius," saran Remus. "Mereka bisa langsung menenggelamkanmu di Danau."

Sirius terkekeh. "Ah, ternyata adikku tersayang cukup popular juga ya," kata Sirius tiba-tiba ketika melihat adiknya sedang mengobrol dengan beberapa murid perempuan Ravenclaw di salah satu koridor menuju Perpustakaan. "Hai, Reggie, dikelilingi wanita, eh?"

"Diam saja kau, Sirius," kata Regulus Black tanpa memandang Sirius. "Ngapain kau disini?"

"Oh, aku baru tahu kalau aku dilarang di sini."

Regulus mendelik kepada Sirius. "Aku tidak bilang begitu," katanya dingin.

"Yeah, kau memang tidak bilang 'begitu' tadi," balas Sirius tidak kalah dinginnya. "Tidak apa-apa, ini cuma—er—kasih sayang antar kakak dan adik," tambahnya kepada anak-anak Ravenclaw yang menatap mereka berdua dengan cemas.

"Sirius, kau sudah selesai? Aku benar-benar tidak ingin diomeli Madam Pince," panggil Remus.

"Kau masih berteman dengan anak itu?" tanys Regulus tak percaya. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa kata Mum dan Dad. Mereka tidak tahu kau masih berteman—"

"Mereka tidak akan tahu kecuali kau yang beritahu, Reggie. Lagipula aku tidak peduli kata-kata mereka," kata Sirius santai. "Ayo Remus."

Remus dan Sirius meneruskan langkah mereka menuju Perpustakaan. Sirius masih sempat mendengar adiknya mengatakan _"Tidak apa-apa, jangan pedulikan dia. Dia memang menyebalkan,"_ ketika dia berbelok di ujung koridor.

"Kalian tidak pernah bisa akrab, ya?" tanya Remus.

Sirius mencibir. "Akrab, kok. Memangnya kau tidak lihat tadi? Aku mengobrol dengan sangat akrab dengan lil' Reggie…." mata kelabunya menerawang ke langit-langit. Peeves sedang melayang-layang dengan menyanyikan lagu Natal yang liriknya diganti dengan kata-kata kurang ajar.

Perpustakaan nyaris kosong. Hanya ada tiga murid kelas tujuh dengan tampang serius sedang membaca di ujung ruangan. Remus langsung menghampiri Madam Pince di kantornya dan mengembalikan bukunya yang sudah dipinjam sejak bulan lalu.

"—jangan terlambat mengembalikan lagi, ini sudah kelima kalinya kau terlambat mengembalikan buku perpustakaan, Mr Lupin," Madam Pince mengomeli Remus.

Remus cuma bisa menampilkan sederet giginya dengan wajah menyesal. Setelah Madam Pince puas mengomelinya, barulah ia berani keluar dari kantor pengurus Perpustakaan itu dengan wajah lelah.

"Wow," katanya kepada Sirius. "Tiga kali lipat lebih panjang daripada biasanya."

Aula Besar sudah dihias dengan maksimal malam itu. Pohon-pohon Natal raksasa telah di hias dengan indah dan disusun di sepanjang dinding. Salju-salju sihiran yang hangat dan kering masih tetap berjatuhan dari langit-langit Aula. Para Marauders duduk dengan semangat di meja Gryffindor ketika melihat makanan-makanan yang enak-enak telah tersedia di meja.

Peter yang lebih dulu mengambil sepiring kalkun panggang, diikuti James, Sirius dan Remus. Sama seperti keempat orang itu, murid-murid yang lain dan para guru tampak sangat menikmati makan malam mereka.

Tepat ketika Sirius menghabiskan sepiring kentang goreng, makanan lenyap dari atas meja, digantikan dengan makanan penutup berupa pudding coklat, kue tar caramel, donat coklat….

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sirius," Remus menyuap sesendok pudding ke dalam mulutnya dan menelannya sebelum melanjutkan, "aku lupa tanya. Tadi kau ngapain dengan Shirley?"

"Apa? Sirius dengan Shirley? Mereka kenapa?" celetuk James bersemangat.

Sirius mengunyah kue tarnya dan menggeleng. "Tidak ngapa-ngapain kok," jawabnya singkat setelah menelan makanannya.

"Memangnya mereka kenapa, Moony?" tanya James lagi.

"Setelah kau dan Lily pergi tadi, Padfoot diajak pergi bersama Shirley. Tapi tampaknya mereka tidak mau memberitahu kita apa yang mereka lakukan," kata Remus dengan nada menggoda. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Kau jadi mirip Prongs, Moony," kata Sirius tak peduli. "Kami cuma mengobrol kok."

Remus mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan memakan pudingnya.

"Bagaimana kencanmu dengan Lily tadi, Prongs?" Sirius berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Selanjutnya James bercerita dengan seru segala sesuatu yang terjadi di 'kencan'nya dengan Lily. Dia tidak berhenti berbicara sampai Dumbledore mengetuk pialanya dengan sendok, dan memulai pidato singkat mengenai Liburan Musim Dingin.

Baik Sirius, James ataupun Peter cuma mendengarkan pidato itu dengan setengah hati. James bahkan tidak sadar Dumbledore sudah selesai berbicara. Mereka langsung berjalan menuju asrama sambil menerima kado-kado disepanjang jalan mereka.

"Tahun ini lagi-lagi aku cuma mendapat kado dari Shirley dan Lily," gumam Peter kecewa.

"Jangan kecewa, Wormtail. Ambil saja kado-kadoku kalau kau mau, mumpung aku lagi baik," tawar Sirius. Sebenarnya dia malas membawanya pulang, bukan sedang baik hati.

Peter dengan senang hati mulai membuka-buka kado Sirius dan memilih-milih yang dia sukai—nyaris semuanya makanan—sementara Sirius sudah menukar jubahnya dengan piama dan naik ke atas tempat tidurnya.

"Loh, Padfoot, tumben sekali kau, jam segini sudah mau tidur?" tanya James penasaran.

"Aku belum mau tidur kok," Sirius menarik selimutnya. "Dingin sekali. Hei, Peter, lemparkan Kacang itu donk," dia menunjuk sekotak besar Kacang Segala Rasa Bertie Bott. Peter melemparkannya dan Sirius mulai memilih-milih Kacang Segala Rasa itu. "Hey, James," dia mengeluarkan sebutir Kacang berwarna coklat keemasan. "Kau berani makan yang ini?"

"Karamel? Tentu saja. Memangnya kau tidak berani?"

Sirius nyengir lebar. "Silahkan coba, kalau begitu," tantangnya. James mengambil Kacang itu dan langsung memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Mukanya langsung berubah begitu mengunyah Kacang itu.

"Merlin! Kupikir ini rasa Karamel!" jerit James sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. "Ewh! Rasanya menjijikan!"

Sirius tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Memangnya itu rasa apa?" tanya Remus penasaran.

"Kotoran Telinga," jawab Sirius dalam tawanya. Remus ikut tertawa, begitu juga Peter.

James—dengan wajah masam—merebut kotak Kacang Segala Rasa dari tangan Sirius. Malam itu mereka habiskan dengan mencoba-coba Kacang itu. Sirius mendapatkan 2 rasa Rumput, rasa Sardin, rasa Jagung, rasa Coklat—membuatnya nyaris muntah saking manisnya—dan rasa Jeruk.

James, setelah mendapat rasa Kotoran Telinga, benar-benar mendapat rasa Karamel, rasa Coklat, rasa Kentang, dan beberapa kali mendapat rasa-rasa aneh yang dia sendiri tidak tahu itu rasa apa.

Remus yang tadinya memilih menonton mereka mencoba berbagai rasa, ternyata sudah tenggelam dalam bukunya. Peter, entah sejak kapan, tertidur dengan sekotak Coklat Kodok di sampingnya.

"Ayo, Sirius! Masa' kau sudah mau tidur?" paksa James karena Sirius sudah mau tidur. "Aku tidak rela terus mendapatkan rasa-rasa aneh, sementara ka uterus mendapat yang enak-enak!"

"Salahmu sendiri, jarang makan Kacang itu," gumam Sirius. Dia menguap lebar dan menepuk-nepuk bantalnya. "Aku sendiri nyaris tidak pernah makan makanan itu, tapi bisa hafal warna dan rasanya."

James mencibir dan memutuskan untuk ikut tidur karena Remus juga—setelah menolak ajakan James untuk tidak tidur—telah menutup bukunya dan berbaring di atas kasurnya.

Dengan langkah gontai James menutup lampu kamarnya. "Ini baru jam 12…." gerutunya.

Sirius tidak bisa langsung tertidur pulas seperti Peter, Remus dan James. Pikirannya melayang ke satu gadis.

Bukan, bukan Lily.

Gadis itu…. Shirley.

Sirius sendiri bingung kenapa dia memikirkan gadis berambut pirang itu. Padahal jelas-jelas dia tahu kalau dia menyukai Lily. Tapi yang terus terbayang di benaknya adalah sosok Shirley yang sedang memainkan flute peraknya di tribun Lapangan Quidditch.

Sosok gadis itu tidak menghilang ketika Sirius tertidur. Shirley kembali muncul dalam mimpi Sirius. Dalam mimpinya, Shirley sedang memainkan flute. Ada Lily dan ada Sirius. Tiba-tiba James datang dan menggandeng Lily pergi, kemudian Remus datang, dan Shirley langsung pergi bersama Remus, tanpa memperdulikan Sirius. Sirius duduk terdiam di tengah hujan salju, sampai dia melihat Shirley berdiri membelakanginya. Dia menepuk pundak Shirley, dan ketika gadis itu berbalik, wajah gadis itu tidak manis dan bermata biru. Wajah Peter yang gemuk dan bermata kecil ada di tempat yang seharusnya adalah wajah Shirley.

Sirius melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam Grimmauld Place no 12 dengan malas. Dia sama sekali tidak punya keinginan pulang, tapi entah kenapa orang tuanya memaksanya untuk pulang kali ini. Regulus, sebaliknya, masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan semangat.

"Sirius," panggil Walburga, ibu Sirius. "Ayahmu ingin bicara sebentar."

_Aneh, _pikir Sirius. _Baru pulang sudah mengajakku bicara?_

Setelah menyimpan kopernya di dalam kamarnya, Sirius langsung menemui ayahnya di ruang keluarga. Ibu dan ayahnya sedang duduk di dekat perapian.

"Ada apa Dad?" tanyanya dengan nada bosan.

"Duduk, Sirius," perintah Orion Black.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menurut. Dia duduk di sofa depan ayahnya. Mata kelabunya menatap ayahnya, menunggunya mulai bicara.

"Kami," Mr Black memulai. "Telah membicarakannya selama kau di Hogwarts. Dengan keluarga Smith."

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Sirius—jelas tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan ayahnya.

"Mereka keluarga Pure-Blood yang tinggal di Amerika. Mereka mempunyai seorang anak perempuan, Jessica," sambung Mr Black dingin, seakan bukan sedang berbicara dengan anaknya sendiri. "Kami sudah sepakat akan menjadikan Jessica tunanganmu."

"Apa?!" Sirius berdiri dari sofa, memandang ayahnya dan ibunya pernuh kemarahan. "Dad, Mum! Kalian cuma bercanda, kan?!"

"Tidak, Sirius, duduklah," kata ayahnya masih dengan nada dingin. "Duduk," perintahnya tegas karena Sirius bersikeras tidak mau duduk.

Tanpa melepaskan pandangan matanya, Sirius kembali duduk. Dia tahu orangtuanya bukan orang yang senang bercanda dengannya.

"Di liburan musim panasmu nanti, keluarga Smith akan datang," kata Mr Black tanpa mempedulikan tatapan marah Sirius. "Pernikahan kalian akan di tetapkan setelah pertunangan kalian diresmikan. Dan kami sudah sepakat, setelah kalian lulus sekolah sebaiknya segera dinikahkan."

"Aku menolak," kata Sirius tegas.

"Kau tidak bisa menolak. Kami sudah membicarakannya dan ayahmu sudah setuju dengan keluarga Smith," Mrs Black akhirnya membuka suaranya. Nada dingin yang sama ada di dalam suaranya. "Mereka keluarga Pure-Blood, dan mereka termasuk bangsawan. Jika kau menikah dengan mereka, maka martabat keluarga Black—"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu!" potong Sirius. "Jika kalian ingin menaikkan martabat keluarga LEBIH TINGGI lagi, kenapa tidak memakai Regulus saja?! Regulus anak kesayangan kalian yang penurut, bukan?" tanyanya dengan terengah-engah menahan emosi.

Mrs Black hanya diam menatapnya. Wanita itu menoleh ke suaminya, menunggu suaminya yang menjawab.

"Justru karena itu. Kau anak yang tidak bisa diatur. Bersahabat dengan anak keluarga bukan bangsawan seperti James Potter dan Peter Pettigrew itu, dengan anak keluarga miskin seperti Remus Lupin, bahkan dengan Mudblood seperti Lily Potter dan Shirley White—"

"JANGAN MENYEBUT MEREKA SEPERTI ITU!!" Sirius tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi ketika ayahnya menghina sahabat-sahabatnya. "Dari mana kalian tahu nama lengkap mereka? Regulus, eh?" tanya Sirius dengan suara bergetar.

"Bukan Regulus. Anak malang itu tidak berani memberitahu kami karena kau mengancamnya," sanggah Mr Black. "Kau pikir kami tidak punya orang lain di Hogwarts yang bisa mengawasimu?"

Sirius mengepal tangannya. Dia tidak pernah semarah ini sebelumnya. "Menurutku keluarga ini lebih rendah daripada Lily dan Shirley. Jauh lebih rendah," katanya pelan, tapi sangat jelas untuk didengar kedua orangtuanya. "Aku keluar dari sini. AKU SUDAH MUAK!"

Setelah berteriak seperti itu, Sirius langsung berjalan setengah berlari ke kamarnya meninggalkan orangtuanya yang terkejut melihat keberanian Sirius, membuka kopernya yang belum di keluarkan isinya, dan menarik keluar Cermin Dua-Arah dari dalam kopernya.

"Prongs! Prongs!"

"—Hmm? Oh, hai Padfoot, kau sudah kangen padaku ternyata?" mata hazel James mengedip dari balik Cermin.

"Prongs, kau ada di rumahmu sekarang?" tanya Sirius tanpa menghiraukan canda James.

"Er—iya, aku sedang di rumah. Ada apa?" James balas bertanya.

"Aku ke sana sekarang. Jangan kemana-mana," Sirius memasukkan Cerminnya ke dalam saku mantelnya dan menutup kopernya.

Dia segera menarik kopernya dan berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya. Regulus sedang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tangan terlipat di dadanya. "Kau mau kemana? Rumah Potter?"

"Bukan urusanmu, adik kecil," jawab Sirius dingin. "Minggir kau."

"Oke, aku minggir," Regulus melangkah ke samping, membiarkan kakaknya lewat. "Aku cuma mau bilang agar kau berhati-hati. Mum dan Dad tidak akan tinggal diam."

"Sejak kapan aku peduli dengan mereka?"

"Biarpun begitu kau harus tetap berhati-hati," gumam Regulus. "Kalau kau butuh bantuanku, katakan saja."

Sirius menoleh dan nyengir kepada adiknya. "Memangnya anak seperti kau bisa berbuat apa?"

Regulus mengangkat bahunya, balas nyengir dan berkata, "apa saja."

"Well, kalau begitu," Sirius terkekeh. "Cukup jangan bilang melapor pada mereka dari mana aku mendapat poster Muggle berbikini itu."

"Hmm," Regulus melirik poster di kamar Sirius yang pintunya terbuka lebar. "Oke, aku tidak akan memberitahu mereka. Ada lagi?"

"Tidak. Thanks, adikku," kata Sirius, senang dengan perhatian yang adiknya berikan.

"Sama-sama. Dengan begitu, aku tidak punya hutang denganmu lagi, kan?"

Sirius mengedikkan kepalanya, "Hutang? Maksudmu yang mana?"

"Yang itu," Regulus mengangguk. "Kau memberiku eskrimmu waktu eskrimku jatuh. Ingat?"

Mata kelabu Sirius terbelalak, alisnya terangkat sebelah. "Tapi itu kan 8 tahun yang lalu? Kita masih belum 10 tahun!"

Regulus cuma mengangkat bahunya. "Sebaiknya kau segera pergi. Mum akan mengejarmu sebentar lagi."

Masih terkekeh, Sirius berjalan dengan cepat keluar rumahnya dan benar saja, ketika dia baru mengangkat Tangan Pemegang Tongkatnya, teriakan ibunya yang memanggil namanya sudah terdengar.

"Selamat sore—"

Tanpa menghiraukan sapaan kondektur kurus yang berseragam ungu, dia langsung naik ke Bus Ksatria. Dia menyebutkan alamat rumah James kepada kondektur yang ternyata bernama Mark itu, dan Bus itu mengeluarkan 'DUAR' keras dan meluncur dengan cepat.

Sirius yang sudah cukup terbiasa dengan Bus itu berjalan mencari tempat duduk dengan santai. Dia bebas dari keluarga yang mengikatnya selama 16 tahun. Dia bebas dari keluarga Pure-Blood yang membenci Muggle itu.

Dia tidak perlu menghabiskan liburan musim dinginnya di rumah pecinta Slytherin itu. Dia tidak perlu melihat kepala-kepala Peri-Rumah yang tergantung di dinding rumahnya lagi.

Sekarang masalahnya cuma satu. Dimana dia bisa tinggal selama liburan? Setelah dia lulus sekolah dia memang bisa mencari pekerjaan, tapi dia masih bersekolah. Bagaimana dia bisa bekerja?

Ternyata jawaban pertanyaan itu tidak sulit di cari.

"Kalau begitu kau tinggal bersama kami saja!" ajak James bersemangat. "Kau bisa jadi adikku, atau kakakku? Kurasa adikku saja."

"Er—aku senang sekali, tapi bagaimana dengan orangtuamu? Aku tidak mau mengganggu—"

"Biar kutanyakan. Mereka pasti setuju," James langsung berlari ke dapur mencari orangtuanya. "Mum, Dad! Sirius akan tinggal disini!"

Mr dan Mrs Potter terbelalak menatap anak mereka yang berusia 16 tahun. "Sirius…. Sirius Black, temanmu itu?" tanya Mr Potter.

"Yeah! Dia kabur dari rumahnya dan dia akan tinggal di sini!" ulang James. "Boleh kan?"

"Er—kami tidak masalah, tapi bagaimana dengan orangtuanya?" tanya Mrs Potter, masih terkejut dengan permintaan James yang tiba-tiba.

"Sirius kabur dari rumahnya, jadi buat apa memikirkan orangtuanya lagi?" James nyengir lebar.

"Apakah itu benar, Sirius?" tanya Mr Potter kepada Sirius yang baru muncul di belakang James.

Sirius nyengir salah tingkah dan mengangguk. Dia memang kenal dengan keluarga Potter, tapi dia tidak terlalu kenal dengan mereka.

Mr Potter tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, tinggallah di sini, Sirius. Kami menyambutmu dengan senang hati," kata pria setengah baya itu sambil merangkul istrinya. Mrs Potter mengangguk dan tersenyum ramah.

"T—terima kasih banyak!" kata Sirius terharu dengan kebaikan keluarga Potter.

Natal tahun ini adalah Natal terindah yang pernah Sirius lewati. Dia ikut dalam perayaan Natal keluarga Potter, dan masakan Mrs Potter luar biasa lezatnya. Selama ini dia mengikuti jamuan makan yang suram di keluarganya—setidaknya begitu menurutnya, karena dia lebih memilih duduk di pojok daripada bergabung dengan keluarga-keluarga lain yang orangtuanya undang.

Ditambah dengan kado Natal dari Shirley yang sampai di rumah James—ternyata Shirley tidak menulis Grimmauld Place no 12, melainkan nama lengkap Sirius, Sirius Orion Black, jadi Melody, burung hantu Shirley tidak mengantar kado itu ke rumah keluarga Black, tapi langsung ke Sirius—pagi harinya.

Sirius mendapatkan syal rajutan tangan berwarna hitam-putih. James mendapatkan miniatur Golden Snitch yang bisa terbang betulan—cuma ukurannya yang lebih kecil.

Selain itu, Sirius juga mendapatkan sekotak besar Kacang Segala Rasa Bertie Bott dari James dan dia kaget sekali, karena dia menghadiahkan barang yang sama untuk sahabat berkacamatanya. Remus mengiriminya buku agenda dengan foto para Marauders di sampulnya. Peter menghadiahi Sirius Puding Natal yang sangat enak—mungkin buatan ibunya.

Remus dan Peter sempat berkunjung ke rumah James sekitar seminggu sebelum liburan berakhir, dan mereka sangat kaget ketika melihat Sirius di rumah James.

"Kenapa kau disini?!" tanya Remus histeris ketika Sirius yang membukakannya pintu ketika Remus datang.

Sirius terbahak melihat tampang Remus yang bengong—tampang yang menurut Sirius dan James patut diabadikan dalam foto saking langkanya. "James! Kau tidak akan percaya ini! Lihat tampang Remus!"

Yang dipanggil langsung melesat keluar dengan sandwich di mulutnya. "Adha afa?" tanyanya tak jelas. "Oh, adha Femush…."

"Er—ada yang bisa jelaskan?" tanya Remus akhirnya.

Remus mengikuti Sirius yang masih terkekeh dan James dengan sandwichnya. Anak dengan rambut coklat itu semakin shock ketika Peter muncul di balik pintu kamar James dengan mulut penuh sandwich.

Mata Remus semakin terbelalak ketika Sirius dan James selesai menjelaskan mengapa Sirius ada di rumah keluarga Potter. "Sirius kabur?"

"Yep," jawab Sirius kalem sambil mengunyah sandwichnya. Remus menggeleng kepalanya dan melirik James.

"Oh iya, orangtuamu mana? Aku belum bertemu mereka," kata Remus.

"Mereka sedang di rumah kakek dan nenekku."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sirius," Peter meneguk Butterbeernya. "Sampai kapan kau disini?"

Sirius mengangkat bahunya, "entahlah, sampai keluarga Potter bosan dengan mukaku dan mengusirku, mungkin," jawabnya asal.

"Tidak, Sirius," sanggah James dengan nada serius, membuat ketiga sahabatnya langsung menoleh padanya. "Aku sudah bosan melihat mukamu, tapi aku tetap mengajakmu tinggal disini, kan?"

Pemuda berkacamata itu nyengir lebar, diikuti Sirius. "Thanks, mate," gumam Sirius. "Aku benar-benar bingung harus kemana kemarin. Yang terpikir pertama kali adalah kau, soalnya aku bisa menghubungimu lewat Cermin."

Remus menepuk punggung Sirius. "Tapi aku tak yakin orangtuamu akan melepasmu segampang itu, Sirius. Bagaimana dengan Regulus? Mereka pasti menyuruhnya untuk menarikmu kembali."

"Regulus, eh?" Sirius bergumam lagi, tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum di wajahnya. "Adikku tersayang itu tidak akan melakukan apa-apa."

James menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan bingung, "kau tahu, Padfoot," katanya pelan. "Biasanya kau mengucapkan kata 'tersayang' dengan sinis, tapi kali ini kau sepertinya mengatakannya dengan tulus."

"Tulus?" Sirius terkekeh. Teringat percakapan terakhirnya dengan Regulus. Dia masih menyayangi adiknya, tentu saja. Dan dia tahu sebenarnya adiknya juga sangat perhatian terhadapnya—meskipun secara tidak langsung. Mereka cuma jarang berbicara satu sama lain sejak Sirius diseleksi kedalam Gryffindor.

Tiba-tiba Sirius teringat sosok seorang gadis yang biasanya ada didekatnya. "Apa kabar Shirley ya?" kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya tanpa sempat ia pikirkan dulu.

"Shirley? Dia pastinya baik-baik saja, kan? Kemarin dia mengirimkan kita kado Natal," kata James bingung. "Aku dapat ini. Shirley memang hebat! Dia bisa mendapatkan barang ini. Padahal waktu itu kucari sudah habis," dia mengeluarkan miniatur Snitchnya dan mulai memainkannya. "Kecepatannya nyaris sama dengan Snitch asli."

"Aku mendapatkan berbagai macam kue yang enak sekali," kata Peter bersemangat. "Ada kue dari Prancis, ada yang dari Cina dan Jepang juga."

"Makanan lagi?" tanya James tak percaya. "Kau apa, Remus?"

"Buku—"

"Buku lagi?" James terdengar putus asa. "Shirley memang tahu kesukaan kita, tapi kenapa harus memberi Remus buku dan Peter makanan setiap tahun?"

"Memangnya apa lagi yang Remus sukai selain buku, dan Peter sukai selain makanan?" celetuk Sirius.

Para Marauders tertawa. Sirius memaksakan diri tertawa, tapi di dalam otaknya ada sesosok gadis yang sangat ingin ia temui. Bukan Lily.

Tapi Shirley White.

"Sirius kabur?!" Shirley tak kalah kagetnya dengan Remus di hari pertama mereka di Hogwarts. "Kenapa begitu?"

"Daripada dijodohkan dengan seseorang yang tidak kita kenal," kata Sirius dengan nada bosan. "Yang aku tahu cuma mereka adalah keluarga Pure-Blood dari Amerika yang pasti juga memegang prinsip Toujours Pur. Menggelikan. Harus Murni? Kenapa mereka tidak memurnikan otak mereka dulu sih?"

Shirley tertawa. Dia melirik ke samping. Lily sedang mengobrol dengan James, dengan cukup akrab karena Lily kadang tertawa mendengar lelucon James. Remus dan Peter sementara itu mengobrol dengan Shirley dan Sirius—mereka berempat memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggu James dan Lily.

"Oh, Sirius, aku baru sadar," kata Shirley tiba-tiba. "Kau memakai syal itu!"

Benar, Sirius memakai syal dari Shirley biarpun mereka sedang berada di ruangan yang cukup hangat. "Er—yeah, syal yang bagus. Thanks ya."

Shirley tersenyum manis. "Syukurlah kau menyukainya. Aku tadinya bingung mau memberimu apa," katanya senang. "Temanya Black and White."

"Oh, ternyata Sirius mendapat syal?" Remus mengalihkan matanya dari buku yang baru dia terima dari Shirley di hari Natal. "Ngomong-ngomong, buku ini bagus sekali, loh."

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti menyukainya," ujar gadis pirang itu. "Terima kasih juga loh, hadiah kalian."

Sirius nyengir puas. Dia memberi Shirley celemek—Sirius sendiri sama sekali tidak mengerti soal dapur, jadi ketika berada di rumah James, dia membaca Witch's Weekly milik Mrs Potter dan langsung memesan kado Natal untuk Shirley.

"James dan Lily jadi semakin akrab saja, ya," kata Remus sambil melirik kedua pasangan itu. "Kau tahu apa yang James berikan untuk Lily?"

"Kado Natalnya?" Sirius terkekeh. "Mawar merah."

"Mawar?!" seru Remus dan Shirley bersamaan.

"James keren…." kata Peter, menatap James dengan tatapan terpesona.

Dengan mata setengah tertutup, Sirius memperhatikan Professor Binns menjelaskan Entah-Apa dengan nada datar di depan kelas. Di sampingnya, Remus sibuk mencatat nyaris seluruh kata-kata Professor Binns dengan rapi. Sirius heran kenapa Remus bisa tahan dengan serangan kantuk Professor Binns, sementara James, Peter, dan anak-anak lain tampaknya sudah tertidur pulas.

Mencari kesibukan lain untuk mengatasi kebosanannya, Sirius menoleh ke kursi Shirley dan Lily. Kedua gadis itu tampak segar, sama seperti Remus. Mengeluarkan cengiran usilnya, Sirius menyobek ujung perkamennya dan menulis sesuatu. Dia meremas sobekan perkamen itu dan langsung melemparnya tepat ke arah Shirley.

Shirley membuka sobekan perkamen itu dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya, kemudian, senyum tersungging di wajahnya. Dia berbalik, melihat Sirius yang sedang nyengir dan menunjukkan kepalan tangannya.

"Kau lihat siapa, Shirley?" tanya Lily. Dia mengambil perkamen yang digenggam Shirley dan membacanya.

_Wajahmu yang sedang serius jelek sekali._

Alis Lily mengernyit membaca tulisan Sirius. "Siapa yang menulis ini?"

"Sirius," jawab Shirley dengan senyum yang tidak bisa lepas dari wajahnya.

Lily memperhatikan sahabatnya dengan seksama. "Shirley," bisiknya. "Kau tidak naksir pembuat onar itu, kan?"

Sahabatnya menatapnya balik. "Kenapa tidak? Kau naksir sahabat pembuat onar itu, kan?" katanya penuh misteri.

Lily mendelik kesal. Mukanya merona merah. "Kau menyebalkan."

"Well, Sirius juga pernah bilang begitu padaku," kata Shirley, setengah terkikik. "Aku mendukungmu dengan James. Sirius, Remus dan Peter juga mendukungmu."

"Oh, diam!" kata Lily tak sabar. Dia pura-pura sibuk mencatat kata-kata Professor Binns. Shirley tersenyum melihat sahabatnya.

"Kau lihat siapa, sih, Padfoot?" tanya Remus, akhirnya perhatiannya teralihkan dari atas perkamennya.

Sirius mempertahankan cengirannya dan menggeleng. "Bukan siapa-siapa. Tuh, catat, Goblin pernah bersekolah di Hogwarts."

"Ngaco," gumam Remus, meneruskan catatannya.

Hari-hari Sirius di Hogwarts berjalan seperti biasa seakan dia tidak pernah kabur dari rumahnya. Dia kadang bertemu Regulus di koridor, tapi mereka tidak berbicara banyak seperti biasanya—lebih banyak saling menyindir.

Peter lebih sering didetensi dan mendapat pelajaran tambahan daripada bersama para Marauders yang lain. Remus tetap banyak menghabiskan waktu di Perpustakaan. Shirley—sejak Lily lebih sering bersama James—sering terlihat bersama Remus di Perpustakaan.

James dan Lily jadi lebih sering terlihat bersama sejak liburan musim dingin, dan keonaran di Hogwarts menjadi berkurang karena Sirius jarang melakukannya jika tidak ada James.

"Kau berhasil melupakan Lily?" tanya Shirley di suatu malam ketika Sirius 'menemukan'nya sedang memainkan flutenya di dekat Dedalu Perkasa—Sirius bersyukur saat itu bukan bulan purnama.

"Hah?"

"Mukamu tidak terlihat sedih lagi belakangan ini," kata Shirley pelan. "Setidaknya itu menurutku. Kita jarang ketemu sih."

"Siapa suruh kau lebih sering bersama Remus di Perputakaan?" kata Sirius kesal. Dia mendadak merasa emosi jika mengingat Shirley sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama Remus.

"Soalnya kita sudah harus bersiap-siap untuk NEWT, dan itu berarti lebih banyak di Perpustakaan dibanding di Ruang Rekreasi," kata Shirley santai, tidak menyadari ada nada kesal di suara Sirius. "Kembali ke yang tadi, apa kau sudah bisa melepaskan Lily?"

"Aku sudah melepasnya sejak lama, kok."

"Maksudku melupakannya, Mr Black," kata Shirley geram.

"Yeah, aku memang tidak pernah memikirkannya lagi," kata Sirius pelan. "Apa itu berarti aku tidak menyukainya lagi?"

Shirley mengangguk. "Setahuku, iya. Kau tidak menyukainya lagi. Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Ringan," jawab Sirius singkat, sebenarnya dia belum yakin sepenuhnya bahwa dia telah melupakan Lily. "Aku bebas…." dia menjatuhkan dirinya di sisa-sisa salju yang masih menyelimuti rumput.

"Jangan tiduran di salju, nanti masuk angin," Shirley memperingatkan.

Sirius menarik syalnya dan nyengir lebar. "Ada syal yang hangat ini. Jangan khawatir."

Wajah Shirley langsung merona merah. "D—dasar bodoh, mana bisa satu syal begitu bisa menghalangi masuk angin?"

"Main flute lagi dong," pinta Sirius. "Aku kecanduan dengan suara flutemu."

Shirley tampak berpikir sebentar. "Tidak ah, kenapa aku harus memainkannya untukmu?"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu melempar salju ke Shirley. "Kan kau sendiri yang bilang kalau aku boleh mendengar permainan flutemu jika aku berhasil menemukanmu, ingat?"

"Lupa," jawab Shirley kalem.

"Menyebalkan," gerutu Sirius, duduk di atas salju.

"Akan kumainkan, akan kumainkan," Shirley terkikik. Gadis itu berdiri dan terpeleset. Sirius spontan menahan tubuh gadis pirang itu, tapi dia juga kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga mereka berdua terjatuh di atas salju.

Sirius merasa ada sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya.

Ketika dia membuka matanya, dia melihat Shirley terjatuh menimpanya—wajahnya memerah—dan jarak hidung mereka cuma beberapa sentimeter saja.

Mereka berdua….. berciuman.

"Sori—" Shirley tergagap. "Sori—aku tidak sengaja. Maksudku, aku terpeleset dan—"

"Tidak, aku yang salah—" Sirius sama gagapnya dengan Shirley. Dia yakin wajahnya sudah semerah tomat saat ini. "Sori—aku tidak bisa menahanmu sehingga—"

Dia terdiam melihat Shirley. Gadis itu menutupi bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sirius bisa melihat air mata tergenang di matanya.

"Aku mau tidur dulu," gumam Shirley dengan suara bergetar. Dia berlari menuju kastil, meninggalkan Sirius yang cuma bisa bengong.

Sirius merasa senang, sekaligus kesal. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa senang, tapi dia tahu kenapa dia kesal. Dia telah membuat Shirley menangis. Dia kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

_Tapi kenapa aku juga merasa senang? _batinnya.

"Sial!" pemuda itu mengumpat, memukul salju yang dingin dengan kedua tangannya.

James seperti biasa sedang 'patroli' sekaligus 'kencan' dengan Lily. Peter sedang memperbaiki nilai Herbologinya. Shirley sama sekali tidak menampakkan wajahnya di depan Sirius sejak pagi.

Satu-satunya harapan Sirius hanyalah Remus, meskipun begitu dia ragu harus meminta pendapat Remus atau tidak.

"Katakan saja kalau ada yang ingin kau katakan, Padfoot."

"Makanya, aku bingung harus mengatakan hal penting ini atau tidak!" gerutu Sirius. Remus berbicara tanpa menatap matanya. Manusia serigala itu sibuk menulis esai Ramuannya.

"Jika ingin menyalin esai ini katakan saja," kata Remus cuek.

"Argh! Bukan itu!" Sirius menggebrak meja dengan frustasi. "Sori, Madam, bukunya jatuh," katanya kepada Madam Pince yang langsung memunculkan kepalanya dari pintu kantornya.

"Memangnya ada yang lebih penting bagimu selain menyalin tugas?" tanya Remus tak percaya.

"Ada!" kata Sirius tak sabar. "Ini soal Shirley," gumamnya putus asa.

Remus tampak menahan senyumnya, namun Sirius yang menunduk tidak memperhatikannya. "Memangnya ada apa dengan Shirley?"

"Menurutmu dia bagaimana?"

"Dia cantik, manis dan baik."

"Kau suka padanya?"

Sambil memandang Sirius dengan heran, Remus meletakkan Pena Bulunya. "Aku menyukainya. Sebagai sahabat," tambahnya buru-buru ketika Sirius langsung menoleh.

"Oh," Sirius tidak berhasil menyembunyikan wajah leganya. "Oh, begitu."

Remus nyengir lebar. "Kau menyukainya?"

Sirius mengangguk pelan. "Ya—apa? Tidak!"

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara kalian?" tanya Remus penuh selidik.

Mata kelabu Sirius menatap Remus putus asa. Dia menggumamkan sesuatu, tapi Remus tidak bisa menangkapnya sama sekali. "Apa?"

"Kemarin malam…."

"Kalian berciuman?" tembak Remus tanpa ragu-ragu. Dia terkejut ketika wajah Sirius memerah. "Jadi benar?"

"Sial…!" gerutu Sirius. "Gara-gara kau ke-'cool'-anku di Perpustakaan jadi hilang!" dia mengacak rambutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kalian sudah pacaran—"

"Kami tidak pacaran," gumam Sirius. "Itu kecelakaan. Kami terjatuh dan—yah, itu terjadi."

Remus memutar-mutar Pena Bulunya. "Sirius, sekarang katakan padaku. Apakah kau menyukai Shirley?"

"Kurasa tidak. Soalnya—er—aku belum bisa melupakan seseorang yang—er—kusukai sejak lama," kata Sirius tersendat-sendat seakan kata-kata itu sangat sulit diucapkan.

"….Lily?" tebak Remus. Dia tampak terkejut lagi ketika wajah Sirius memerah.

"Sudahlah, Moony," gerutu Sirius. "Sebaiknya kau jadi peramal saja."

"Sori, sori, aku cuma menebaknya. Mana kutahu itu benar?" Remus nyengir bersalah. "Jadi, kau tidak merasa menyukai Shirley?"

Wajah Sirius menjadi ragu-ragu. "Entahlah. Aku juga bingung. Maksudku, aku memang sering memikirkan Shirley, dan aku senang berada didekatnya. Dan aku juga—kesal melihat kalian sangat akrab."

Remus terkekeh. "Kalau begitu kau menyukainya, Padfoot."

_Menyukai Shirley? Aku? _tanya Sirius kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak," gumam Sirius. "Tidak mungkin. Bagaimana dengan…. Evans?"

"Kalau begitu, pikirkan baik-baik. Jika kau memang menyukainya, katakan saja," saran Remus. "Kau kira yang punya banyak penggemar cuma kau? Shirley itu banyak penggemar loh!" ancamnya ketika Sirius sudah akan protes.

Sirius menunggu saat-saat ini sejak siang tadi. Dia menemukan nama Shirley di tepi Danau. Dengan semangat dia menyambar Jubah Gaib milik James.

Dia sudah hampir mendorong Lukisan Nyonya Gemuk ketika tiba-tiba ia merasa ragu-ragu.

Sejak pagi dia sama sekali tidak bertemu dengan Shirley, atau tepatnya, Shirley menghindarinya sepanjang hari. Bagaimana kalau Shirley tidak mau bertemu dengannya lagi?

Kecelakaan kemarin memang bukan salah Sirius, dan bukan salah Shirley. Tapi Sirius tetap merasa bersalah. Bagaimana dia bisa mencium seorang gadis tanpa perasaan suka pada gadis itu?

_Mungkin sebaiknya aku ajak James atau Remus saja, _pikir Sirius. _Mereka sepertinya lebih berpengalaman dan aku bisa minta bantuan mereka. Tapi tidak mungkin aku mengajak mereka. Mereka pasti menertawaiku._

Selama beberapa menit Sirius mondar mandir di depan lubang Lukisan. Dia bingung harus pergi menemui Shirley atau tidak.

Pemuda tampan itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk menemui Shirley. Sirius memutuskan untuk meminta maaf atas kejadian kemarin, tapi dia tidak akan menyatakan perasaannya. Dia sendiri masih ragu-ragu, apakah benar, dia menyukai Shirley atau tidak. Bagaimana pun dia belum yakin dia telah melupakan Lily.

Peta Perampok memang tidak pernah salah. Shirley sedang duduk di tepi Danau. Sirius setengah berharap gadis itu sedang memainkan flutenya, tapi tampaknya tidak, karena tidak ada alunan musik sama sekali malam itu.

"Shir—" Sirius terhenti. Keinginannya terkabul. Shirley berdiri dan mengangkat flutenya, dan mengeluarkan bunyi yang merdu. Angin yang bertiup dan cahaya bulan membuat rambut Shirley yang panjang dan pirang terlihat berkilauan.

Gadis pirang itu seperti bidadari di mata Sirius, dan membuat jantung Sirius berdetak sangat kencang.

_Apa aku memang menyukainya?_ Sirius bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Kali ini dia merasa lebih yakin. Dia menyukai Shirley. Lily hanyalah masa lalunya. Cinta pertamanya yang tak akan terbalas.

Shirley adalah gadis yang dia sukai saat ini. Dia teringat kata-kata Remus, _"Kau kira yang punya banyak penggemar cuma kau? Shirley itu banyak penggemar loh!"_

_Shirley punya banyak penggemar._ _Jangan-jangan dia menyukai salah satu dari penggemarnya! _batin Sirius panik. _Jangan-jangan dia menyukai Remus!_

Sirius kembali bimbang. Apakah dia harus mengungkapkan perasaannya, atau dia harus diam saja, dan menyembunyikan perasaannya?

Tiba-tiba Shirley menoleh—mungkin merasa ada yang bergerak di belakangnya. "Si…rius?" wajah gadis itu panik.

"Er—hai, Shirley," Sirius mengangkat sebelah tangannya ragu-ragu. Dia belum memutuskan apa yang akan dia lakukan, dan Shirley sudah memergokinya sedang menatapnya dari belakang.

"Apa yang—apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Shirley, berusaha terdengar santai.

"Tidak—aku—" Sirius menarik napas. Dia merasa sangat gugup. "—cuma ingin meminta maaf."

"Err… soal apa?" tanya Shirley lagi, dia tidak berani menatap mata Sirius.

Sirius menggaruk pipinya. "Soal—kau tahu—yang kemarin malam itu…."

"Oh, itu," Shirley memalingkan mukanya, menyembunyikan mukanya yang telah memerah. "Tidak masalah. Itu bukan salah siapa-siapa, kan?"

"Itu masalah!" kata Sirius setengah membentak. _Siapa yang sedang berbicara menggunakan mulutku?!_ jerit Sirius dalam hati. _Aku tidak ingin berdebat dengannya! Aku cuma ingin meminta maaf!_

Tapi keinginan tersembunyi Sirius lebih besar daripada keinginannya untuk meminta maaf. Dia mendadak ingin menyatakan perasaannya.

Shirley tampak shock karena Sirius tiba-tiba membentaknya. "Sirius? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja!" seru Sirius putus asa. Dia merasa sedang dirasuki sesuatu. Dia tidak seperti Sirius yang biasanya. "Aku cuma ingin tahu kenapa kau menghindariku tadi pagi!"

"Aku tidak—" Shirley terlihat ketakutan. "Aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Apa gara-gara ciuman itu?" Sirius kaget dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Bagaimana dia bisa menyebutkan kata _'ciuman' _dengan ringan begitu?

Sekali lagi, mata Shirley berkaca-kaca. "Ya! Karena itu!" katanya dengan suara bergetar. "Kau pasti membenciku gara-gara itu!"

Mata kelabu Sirius terbelalak. Jadi cuma karena itu? Cuma karena hal bodoh seperti itu Shirley menghindarinya?

Mendadak di otaknya terlintas sesuatu. _Dia takut aku membencinya, berarti dia suka padaku!_

Sirius menampar pipinya sendiri. _Tidak mungkin! Jangan bodoh!_ gerutunya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Shirley, dengarkan aku," katanya, berusaha tenang. "Aku tidak membencimu, oke? Jangan menghindariku seperti itu lagi, _please_!"

Air mata Shirley mulai mengalir. Gadis itu buru-buru menyekanya. "Aku tidak bisa, Sirius. Aku tidak bisa dekat denganmu lagi."

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Sirius lemah. _Shirley membenciku, dia benar-benar membenciku!_

"Jangan tanya alasannya," gumam Shirley tak jelas.

"Katakan padaku, Shirley, kumohon!" pinta Sirius. Dia tak tahan lagi. Dia tidak seperti dirinya yang biasanya, dan Shirley juga berubah. Shirley yang biasanya ceria, tidak gampang menangis apalagi berbicara sesuatu yang tidak jelas seperti itu.

"Jangan paksa aku—"

"Aku cuma ingin tahu alasanmu, Shirley! Aku yakin ada yang salah! Ini tidak seperti dirimu! Kau tidak seperti Shirley yang biasa—"

"Itu karena aku menyukaimu, Sirius!" jerit Shirley putus asa. Air mata terus mengalir di pipinya. "Aku tidak ingin kau tahu kalau aku menyukaimu! Aku selalu menyembunyikannya! Aku lebih memilih untuk mendukungmu dengan orang yang kau sukai! Aku senang jika kau bisa bersama dengan orang yang kau sukai! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu sakit hati!"

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak boleh menghindariku!" Sirius memegang kedua lengan Shirley, berusaha membuat gadis itu tenang. "Aku suka padamu."

Sirius tidak tahu harus senang dan lega, atau menyesal sudah mengatakannya. Shirley terdiam. Dia tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Sirius sudah akan mengira dia telah melancarkan kutukan Avada Kedavra tanpa ia sadari, jika Shirley tidak segera membuka mulutnya.

"Jangan membodoh-bodohiku, Sirius. Hal itu tidak mungkin," gadis itu menggeleng kepalanya dengan pelan. "Aku seorang Muggle-Born dan—"

Shirley terpaksa terdiam. Dia tidak bermaksud menghentikan omongannya di sana, tapi bibirnya tertahan oleh bibir Sirius. Sirius mengecup Shirley, tepat di bibirnya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kau Muggle-Born?" tanya Sirius setelah melepaskan ciumannya. "Lily juga Muggle-Born dan kau tahu aku pernah menyukainya."

"Tapi—tetap saja, tidak bisa," gumam Shirley. "Aku terlalu biasa untukmu. Gadis yang cocok untukmu adalah gadis yang cantik seperti Lily, penggemarmu yang lain semuanya juga cantik-cantik. Kau tidak mungkin menyukai Muggle-Born biasa sepertiku."

"Well, mungkin itu yang membuatku baru menyadari kalau aku menyukaimu," bisik Sirius. "Kau manis, Shirley. Melebihi mereka semua. Dan yang kusukai adalah kau, bukan mereka."

Perlahan, bibir Shirley membentuk senyum manis. Sirius spontan menarik gadis itu dan memeluknya.

"Kau tidak akan menghindariku lagi, kan?" tanya Sirius pelan.

"….tidak," gumam Shirley. Wajahnya tersembunyi di dada Sirius.

"Kau akan memainkan flute untukku?"

"….tidak," gumam Shirley lagi. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sirius. "Aku tidak mau bermain untukmu. Kau menyebalkan!"

Sirius terbelalak melihat Shirley yang tampaknya sudah kembali seperti semula. "Kejam," kata Sirius.

Shirley tersenyum manis, "terima kasih, Sirius."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk ini," gadis itu berjinjit dan mengecup bibir Sirius sekilas.

"Whoa, Shirley," kata Sirius dengan muka merona merah. "Kau jadi agresif. Padahal tadi nangis-nangis gitu."

Shirley terkikik. "Aku tidak menyangka kau menyukaiku juga. Padahal kau kan anggota keluarga Black yang terhormat itu."

"Apa peduliku dengan keluarga Black yang terhormat itu?" tanya Sirius ketus.

Shirley terkikik lagi. "Aku tidak menyangka juga, padahal beberapa menit yang lalu aku masih stress. Sekarang aku bahagia sekali," katanya sambil merentangkan tangannya, menghadap ke Danau.

"Oh, kau bahagia, jadi mau meloncat ke Danau?" tanya Sirius usil. "Mau kubantu?"

"Dasar bodoh," Shirley tersenyum manis. "Oke, masalah hari ini selesai. Aku mau tidur. Selamat malam!"

"Hei! Cepat sekali?" seru Sirius. Dia masih ingin bersama Shirley. "Oi, Shirley!"

"Aku ngantuk…." gerutu Shirley. "Memangnya aku tidak boleh tidur?"

"Setelah satu lagu kau boleh tidur," Sirius nyengir lebar.

"Merepotkan," gerutu Shirley lagi. Tapi gadis itu tetap mengeluarkan flutenya dan memainkan satu lagu untuk Sirius.

Sirius kembali terpesona menatap Shirley. Entah lagunya atau Shirley yang sedang memainkan flute yang membuat pemuda itu terpesona.

Shirley mengakhiri permainan flutenya. "Kupersembahkan lagu itu untuk Sirius Black," katanya dengan senyum manis. "Itu lagu ciptaanku."

"Wow, keren!" kata Sirius. "Jadi judulnya 'Sirius Black'?"

"Tentu saja bukan. Nama itu terlalu jelek," kata Shirley usil.

"Siapa bilang? Nama itu keren, tahu! Orang yang punya nama itu saja keren," Sirius balas nyengir usil.

Shirley mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Narsis," komentarnya.

Sambil terkekeh, Sirius mengelus rambut pirang Shirley yang ikal. "Jadi apa judulnya?"

Shirley tersenyum. "Black and White."

FIN

* * *

Ini versi no 4 dari SiriusXOC ku dengan OC yang ga brubah alias sama.

Loncat-loncat senang waktu ngetik 'FIN'

Waktu baca ulang langsung mikir, '_ini Sirius apa bukan?_'

Waktu baca ulang lagi langsung mikir, '_astaga, critanya gajebo banget…_'

Tapi akhirnya ak kluarin juga… silahkan di baca…

Komen n kritiknya ditunggu…


End file.
